The Model & The Feline Hero
by MiraCutesy
Summary: "You're that model girl, from Sabine. What was your name again? Oh yeah, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," the feline hero said. Marinette remained silent, her eyes glued to the floor. Chat's Cheshire grin only grew wider. (currently being rewritten)
1. Meetings

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a famous model, daughter of Sabine Cheng owner of Sabine Fashion industry. The princess of the said fashion industry and apparently the next heir. She has everything she wanted, everything she wants she gets. Everyone would love that right? But for her she thinks it's a curse.

Ever since she started modeling. She felt trapped. Trapped inside a prison of a mansion. She had no friends,not a single one. Even co-models aren't considered friends. Because her mother had a rule.

"Befriend No One," she said, if only Marinette can question why, are friends bad? Aren't friends the one who always stay by your side? Why can't she have one?

But she doesn't blame her mother, she understood why. Maybe it was the way to cope the lost of him?

The young model was shy, yes very shy. She speaks to no one. Not even the maids in the mansion, she only speaks to her mother and her teachers in her everyday classes. She never communicated truthfully can't express what she loves, communicates like a script she already memorized, she was like a puppet. A puppet that's always lonely. The strings are the emotions, tugging and tugging the doll to have control.

Sitting on her chaise at her balcony, she sighed. Looking over the beautiful city and the night sky. Stars were bright this night, no clouds can be seen, sounds from cars and people can be heard. Even though she had everything she wanted, she had one thing that she wished to own and it was freedom.

Grabbing her silk blanket she wrapped herself into a ball she sat on her chaise cross legged. After a long and packed day she deserves a break. She was always thankful she doesn't have night photo shoots unless needed. Sinking deeper into the ball she made she relaxed. The is until she heard a thump on top of her roof. Quickly standing up she prepared on her fighting stance. The blanket was discarded at the side. Then suddenly a chuckle was heard from the rooftop.

A clad of black landed on her balcony, then suddenly she recognizes him and it was no other than Chat Noir, the only hero Paris has. His iridescent eyes seemed to glow.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, I'm on patrol, and well..." he let his words fade, hoping that she'd say something.

Chat waited for her response but nothing came out, perhaps he should lighten it up a bit.

"You're that model girl, the from Sabine. What was your name again? Oh yeah, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," the feline hero said. Marinette remained silent, her eyes glued to the floor. Chat's Cheshire grin only grew wider.

"Oh Princess the magazines are right... You are so shy." She flushed she wasn't that shy was she? She didn't read magazines of herself. Guess she better starts reading.

"Still no reply? Well I'm so sorry for intruding I guess I better go then... " Chat was about to jump over a building. Knowing he can't get a response from the said model.

"W-wait!" A voice cried out from behind, Chat smiled so she finally speaks. He turned around facing the raven-haired model.

"So that's what you sound like? I always wonder." Marinette flushed no one heard her before? Rumours must be spreading, maybe the tabloids thought she was deaf or something.

"W-what do y-you mean?" She asked hoping to get some answers. Chat blinked, so she doesn't read magazines about her, huh.

"Well, the press nor anyone heard you talk so..." He trailed off looking at her for a reaction. He paced on the railings, his arms at his head. He predicted she might get mad or probably throw her off the roof, besides most female models find it offensive from what he read anyway.

"I-I guess I better s-start talking?" Her awkward response came. He laughed,she was adorable.

"W-why a-are you laughing?" She asked.

"N-nothing, I find your reaction funny," he brushed off her response with a dramatic bow.

"I'm Chat Noir, princess your everyday handsome and awesome hero at your service," she giggled. He looked up so that's what she sounds like when she laughs. He smiled.

"It's your turn," he said.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked looking a bit confused.

"Introduce yourself silly." He stifled a laugh.

"You already know me." He deadpanned, his eyes were more half lidded.

"You know me too,so introduce yourself again. It's for fun, geez princess next time I'll teach you how to be funny." She rolled her eyes before gracefully curtseying.

"I-I'm Marinette D-Dupain-Cheng, your e-everyday model?" Her answer seemed unsure, but that brought him a smile. After that they both laughed and Chat had to admit her laughter was melodic.

"See Marinette? That wasn't so bad was it?" She nodded. He smiled so this was the real Marinette Dupain-Cheng, not the one in magazines and tabloid reports. He wanted to meet her, wanted to encourage her to show it like himself.

"It's already late princess, I better head off that was fun and I hope we'll meet again soon. Oh and by the way… Don't be afraid to express yourself show emotions, you can't always be perfect." With another dramatic bow he kissed her knuckles sending electric waves over Marinette's body. Was that even possible?

"Until next time!" He bids lifting himself to the nearest rooftop. Marinette watched him leave until his figure vanished.

She touched the hand where he kissed and sighs. "Don't be afraid to express yourself…"

/MLB/

When Chat reached the Agreste mansion he dropped his transformation. He knew she was familiar somewhere but he can' t put a finger where.

"Ugh,finally! I thought never ended!" Plagg complained Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Why did you visit her anyways?" Plagg asked catching Adrien's attention. "Isn't it creeper?"

He flinched at Plagg's not so subtle insult. But nevertheless smiled walking over the windows of his room he placed an arm over the window and rested his forehead, watching above the night skies.

"I want her to express herself, that's what someone told me…" he said. "Besides, she reminds me of a certain someone." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"What? You?" Adrien grinned, eyes shining bright. "Oh no you have that creepy smile on your face!"

"No Plagg, the actual reason I visited her is because I was curious. Despite my father and her mother being rivals and all. I want to get to know her! Not just by tabloids or magazines the real her!" Plagg rolled his eyes, ugh the kid was too good.

"Let's go to sleep, we can visit her tomorrow." Adrien beamed.

"Really?"

"Really." Plagg rolled his eyes, he was certainly regretting this.

/MLB/

Sabine sighed, she was tired of this charade. Her daughter was far more precious than any jewelry. She deserved the best. Grabbing her phone she dialed a number before waiting for the phone to ring.

"Gabriel"

("Sabine.) A monotone voice answered.

"I'm guessing your plan will work?"

("Why of course! Not only our company's will be more famous, it will be bigger and better even.")

"Fine, an arranged marriage is a perfect for our company's, Good thing you didn't chose that Bourgeois girl."

("She's a brat, besides I only chose best for my son.")

Sabine smirked. "Brilliant, we'll be seeing each other soon, for the announcement."

("Yes, of course…I always go for my word.") Then the line was cut.

Author's Note:

 **Edit: Nothing much has changed, besides the corrected grammar and a few changes in the dialogue**.

 **This is an Au and you can see a strict Sabine. Tom still has yet to appear**.


	2. Advice

After last night's encounter with famous cat hero Marinette can't stop thinking about him. He was so familiar yet she can't recognize. He wanted him to visit her again. Was that too much to ask? He was charismatic and funny, not to mention he gave her advice, "Don't be afraid to express yourself." Why did he know? Was he stalking her?

Wait was it even appropriate for a boy to visit a girl at night?! She flushed shaking her head, covering the face with the notebook.

"Miss Cheng!" A strict voice called out making Marinette stop from her train of thought.

"Please concentrate." Marinette nodded before continuing her study. 'Don't be afraid,that's what Chat said. How about I try…'

"Um e-excuse m-me Ma'am". The home school teacher stopped her lesson looking at Marinette at shock. 'She finally speaks'

"Yes?" Marinette was hesitant but remebering what Chat had said.

"I-if it's n-not a bother um what's i-it like going to a public school?" The teacher smiled.

"Oh, public school is just like what were doing, but it has more children and their lessons are not as advance as ours." Marinette nodded. Fascination gleaming in her eyes, prompting the teacher continue her explanation.

"It has fun activities and also it has various clubs, like scrapbooking,english,books and more." Who knew school was that fun? Marinette sighed If only she could go to school.

"I-I like going to school." The teacher smiled.

"Yes, apparently every home schooled children do but unfortunately your mother won't agree." Marinette disappointedly sighed before an idea glistened on her mind.

"Is there a possibility that mother will agree?" She asked. The teacher only sighed.

"I don't think so, but if you try talking to her, maybe it will work." Standing up she stood up grabbing her belongings she turned to Marinette. "Our lessons are done for today, we'll continue tomorrow." She bids Marinette a goodbye as she descended from the stairs on Marinette's library. As she was about to open the door she turned to Marinette. "Oh and dear, remember your mother is always follows her word. You need to try harder to persuade her" she said before opening the door and leaving.

"Try harder to persuade her... " Marinette trailed off.

/MLB/

"Bro!" Nino greeted Adrien as he got off the limo. Adrien returned both talked animatedly the regular talks they both have.

"So I told her to cut the cake then sud-" Nino cuts off noticing Adrien's state of spacing out.

"Dude" Nino called out starling Adrien. "Dude! Your spacing out." Noticing Adrien's pink cheeks he grinned. "Oh ho ho, is this about a girl huh?" Adrien spluttered.

"N-no! I mean yes it's about a girl, but it's not what it looks like!" Nino smirked at Adrien's rambles.

"Dude I get it your in denial. You can tell me about your girlfriend later." Adrien flushed as Nino ran off to their classroom leaving a flustered Adrien.

"Wha-? NINO!"

/MLB/

Marinette waited on her balcony. Waiting for that kitty cat to intrude on her peaceful night. Though if that cat hadn't been there Marinette would've never felt this feeling inside her. Rebellion. Yes that's the word,though the thought might be scary to her but that's her one way ticket to public school. She even expressed herself a little to the teacher too! It was fascination. Fascination about school, and right now she was waiting for advice, on how to rebel against her mother or in other words persuade her.

A thump was heard on her roof,as she turned to face the hero who was grinning at her. Somersaulting over the roof he landed on her balcony with a bow as he grab her hand and kissed it. Making Marinette flustered by his actions. 'Show off'

"Good evening Princess!" Chat greeted waiting for her reply. God, why princess?

"G-good evening too." He grinned. "See you can talk! Keep it up and you won't be shy after that." He said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"I-I have a question…" He looked surprised but nodded anyway.

"D-do you know how to persuade your p-parents about going to s-school?" He grinned excitedly. She was really like him.

"Yes! I've gone through that Princess!" Marinette's eyes widened. "Really!"

"Really."

"So that means you can help me?" Chat nodded as Marinette beamed. 'See Plagg, she already showed signs!'

('Yeah, whatever.') A snark voice replied back.

"Now first thing you wanna tell them is the reason why you need to go to public school, then why you think it will help you, and then let them decide-" Marinette listened to every word Chat said, even the tiniest details.

"They will probably agree or disagree, all that ma-"

"Have you tried this before? I-I mean persuading y-your parents?" She cuts off. He should tell her to give her encouragement that others like himself did this too. This was probably normal for teens like her. Persuading parents buying them something. But for her, it was a bigger deal.

"Well yeah, I even argued with my father." Marinette felt sad for some reason. She didn't want to argue with her mother. Chat noticing her state quickly cuts off with another excuse.

"Which results him agreeing that I go to school." Marinette smiled a little.

"Do you think she'll agree?" He gave her a sincere smile.

"Of course Purrincess! She won't resist your alluring charms!"

She stares at him as if he grown a second head. "First off she's my mother and second puns?!" So that's her weakness. Who knew he could tolerate her with puns?

"What's wrong with puns Purr-incess? Is it too punny for you to hand-le?" She deadpan

"Seriously!" Chat laughed.

"Princess you're adorable." Marinette pouted glaring at him. He stopped laughing as he glanced over his ring. "Woops, it's getting late, I better head home princess. I hope to see you soon. Probably tomorrow night. So I bid you adieu." With a dramatic bow,he kissed Marinette's hand. Still sending electricity through Marinette's body. She was sure cats aren't electrocuted.

"Oh and one more thing, Be brave and confident. Not just for the cameras but truthfully." With that he leapt over her railing and extended his baton. Sending him to the nearest building before sprinting off from roof to roof.

Leaning over the railings she propped a hand over the railings and rested her cheek. Sighing at Chat's vanishing form.

"Be brave and confident,huh" she muttered.

/MLB/

Reaching the Agreste mansion he landed on his room with a thud after de-transforming he immediately pounced on his bed. Face planted on the pillow.

"Where did you get the advice you gave her?" Plagg casually asked hovering on top of Adrien's head, munching on his Camembert.

Standing up to sit on his bed. "I got that from certain someone but I can't put a finger on who." He tapped his chin. "But I was certain, she was very important to me." Plagg paused.

"She?"

"Yeah, she I still can't remember who... All I can remember is that she has pretty bluebell eyes." Plagg gave him a small smile. "You should try remembering kid." he muttered.

"What was that Plagg?" Plagg shrugged.

"Go to sleep already." He said in a lazy manner.

"Yeah you're right. I should take a shower first." standing up he went to the bathroom locking the door.

Plagg sighed heading over to the windows he looked over the night sky.

"I hope your doing alright Tikki," he muttered wherever she is.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So what do you guys think?** **First off let's recap.**

 **I** **n this Au,** **Marinette is a model and her mother runs the fashion company Sabine, Adrien is still a model and is apparently going to school. Since his father agreed and whatnot. Sabine and Gabriel are rivals, but are planning on an arrange marriage so that their companies will be even more bigger and famous. Ladybug still gaps from everyone's mind, and Tikki is nowhere to be found.**


	3. School

**I apologize for the mistakes, since its freaking 2:00 am here... I'll edit my mistakes later.**

 **After this, I'll make some oneshots and drabbles regarding this AU. I also take requests. I'll add the new heroes too, like Queen Bee, Volpina and Jade Turtle. I'm still making a plot about this. I am thinking about how Tom will appear ,the scenarios are limitless.**

 **Note- Just because Sabine is strict that doesn't mean she's cold.**

 **:**

Marinette nervously fiddled on her seat. Outside of her mother's office. She was going to tell her! And persuade her into going. She even pepped talked herself. After the advice Chat gave her, she felt confident. Confident to face her mother that she even told her mother's personal assistant for an appointment.

"Miss Marinette your mother is ready to see you know." Anaelle,her Mother's assistant said in monotone voice.

Marinette nodded following Anaelle inside her Mother's office. She took notice of the portraits of her in one of her modeling gigs. A smile on her face when she passed her family portrait. Her Mother was even smiling in this one! Right next to her Father. Her Father was practically the best! Not that she was using Favoritism. Though she often wondered where her Father was. She knew he worked alongside her Mother. Going to various business trips and branch openings with her Mother. He was currently on a long-term business trip in some country. Often keeping contact with her. She often wondered why her Mother always acts strict, proper and cold when his Father isn't around. Sabine never went to far in making her daughter tired nor had she hurt her in any form.

That is the day Marinette never saw a real smile on her Mother's face. Only fake ones for the press and tabloids.

"I will leave you two alone." Anaelle said. Her heels clicking as she turned around. Leaving Marinette in the dark office her Mother on the desk. Her mouth and chin are the only things Marinette saw.

"What brings you here?" She asked. Marinette gulped, adjusting her posture she opened her mouth and closed it. Losing all her confidence at once.

"I am a very busy woman,My dear. I don't have time for your games." Sabine said eyeing her daughter.

"M-mother, I want t-to go to school." Marinette said. Her confidence building up. Sabine said nothing, her face still regal. Not showing any emotions.

"And why would you want to go? You already have been homeschooled and your lessons are far more advanced." Marinette took a deep breath mustering up her courage and maybe her doom.

"But Mother, I find home school rather different. I want to experience things like activities, their school clubs and even if possible... Make a few friends." Marinette said flinching at the last part. She knew this was going to fail. Without a doubt her Mother's gonna say n-

"Alright." Her Mother's reply came.

Marinette spluttered. "Wait. Really?" Her Mother nodded.

"Yes, as long as you keep your grades up and you can keep your schedules intact. If you skip a single class and photo shoot. I will immediately pull you out." She strictly ordered. Marinette beamed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Mother!" Sabine hid a small smile on her face. Then suddenly Marinette stopped her joyous thanks yous. Immediately composing her posture. She showed a grin.

"I mean, Thank you Mother" Thanking once more Marinette soon exited her office went to her own room to celebrate. Leaving Sabine alone.

"Anaelle" Sabine called out.

The doors opened showing a blonde haired assistant.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Settle Marinette in the same school as Gabriel's son and I want you to make sure that school can still fit in her schedules." Sabine ordered.

The Anaelle nodded, leaving Sabine in her office. Grabbing her phone,she settled the phone on her ear.

"Hello Gabriel. There is a slight change of plans."

:

When Marinette reached her room. She jumped up and down on her bed and doing a little victory dance. Clutching her pillow she squealed. She was going to school! As in School! She was gonna make friends, join clubs and more!

Not noticing the Feline Hero tapping his claws on the window. A grin on his face. Stopping her squeals and jumping, she turned red. _'He_ _saw_!' She internally screamed. Embarrassment on her face.

"Ch-Chat Noir! What b-brings you here?" She nervously asked, the cat continued to grin.

"Your such a good dancer Purr-icess! And guessing from your squealing and jumping on the bed. I presume something joyous happened?" Marinette flushed. He saw her! That arrogant cat!

"Erm... Mother agreed to let me go to Public School!" Chat grinned.

"Do you know what school you'll attend?" Marinette froze. She forgot which school to chose. So much for being excited.

"I-I forgot to tell what school, but do you have any recommendations Chat? Like where do you to school?" Marinette asked. Suddenly Chat froze, he couldn't tell her can he? But she was just a girl lost from what real happiness is. Besides she can't just figure it out.

"I go to Collége Françoise Dupont." Marinette nodded. So that's where he goes to school.

"Is it nice?" Chat Noir looked at Marinette before sighing a content smile on his face.

"Yes, it's better than I expected when I first came. The students there are friendly and the teachers are... Nice, but overall it's a nice school." He explained, comfortable silence surrounded them he was about to stand up and leave-

"I want to go there..." Marinette said, Chat grinned ear-to-ear.

"You better tell your Mother, princess! We might even get to see each other!" Chat practically purred, making Marinette giggled.

"I hope so t-" Marinette was cut off by a knock at her door. Immediately ushering him at her balcony, she dusted herself and closed the balcony door.

"Come in." Marinette nervously fiddled her pigtails. Her pink designer dress a little disheveled from her little dance on her bed.

"Miss Marinette, your Mother decided to enroll you in Collége Françoise Dupont. You start tomorrow." Anaelle instructed clipboard in her hand. She gave Marinette a paper containing a few schedules of classes.

"These are the scheduled of class you'll be taking and please make sure to follow them." Marinette nodded, excitement practically radiated on her body. After Anaelle left she jumped and whooped, forgetting the feline hero on her balcony.

"Princess, I'm hurt. You always keep forgetting about me." Marinette froze, he was still here. Turning around to face the cat, she gave him a awkward wave.

"You didn't see all of that,did you?" Chat laughed.

"Of course I did! Once again you never cease to amaze me, Marinette. Even in dance moves." He winked, Marinette flushed giving him a glare before punching him on the arm.

"You jerk!" Chat only laughed more with Marinette joining in.

Soon their laughter died down. Chat looked over at the paper Marinette held.

"May I see?" He asked pointing at the paper.

"Oh, sure they're just my schedules for my school tomorrow." Handing the paper to Chat.

Chat examined her schedules she practically had the same classes as him. Was that destiny or something? They were even in the same school together. He always thought Marinette's Mother would send enroll her in some elite school. But seriously Marinette and him had the same schedules, school and what next a photo shoot someday?

"Chat are you alright?" Marinette gave Chat a nudge on the elbow. He gave her a small smile.

"Of course Princess, everything's just peachy in fact it's purrfect!" He exclaimed.

Marinette gave him concerned look. "Okay? You have that creepy smile. Are you sure?"

"I told you Princess everything's perfect!" She gave him a smile. "Oops, my time is up. I better go Princess. I'll be seeing you very soon." He winked. Marinette flushed, what did he mean by soon? Then suddenly Chat grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, still giving Marinette volts and butterflies in her stomach, yet she found this familiar.

"I bid you Adieu Princess." Marinette followed him to her balcony, leaning over the railings she propped her arms and sighed.

:

Today was her first day of school! She jumped out of her bed and immediately went to the bathroom. She showered and applied her normal shade of make up. Lip gloss and a bit of gloss and hair down. Going to her closet, she picked out her clothes, well technically Sabine picked it out for her.

She wore a pink ballerina (not the tutu) skirt. On her top, she wore a pink-ish sleeveless button blouse, with the left side stitched with a black M. As for shoes, she wore black ankle length boots.

Normally she would have wore jeans and a shirt. But her Mother wanted her to wear the brand. The clothes are comfortable but she wanted to try out her own style. Perks of being a Cheng. Sighing she grabbed her pink bag and purse and went downstairs for breakfast.

She was surprised to see her Mother seated opposite to her, hands clasped she had a small smile on her face.

"Good Morning Marinette." Sabine greeted, looking at her clothing she nodded. "I see you wore what I chose for you." Marinette nodded, surprised at her Mother's cheery mood. ' _This_ _must_ _be_ _parent_ _thing_ '

"Good Morning Mother" She greeted back.

They ate breakfast as Sabine questioned her, with any normal parent would in first days of school.

"I see your excited."

"Have you got everything in that bag?"

"Remember to call Anaelle if there's any trouble"

"Oh and Marinette, don't get too attached with people." Sabine said before getting up. Marinette standing up, she went to her Mother to bid goodbye.

"Mom, I should go if I don't want to be late." Marinette said.

Sabine nodded. "Of course, Anaelle and your Chauffeur will pick you up at lunch. Oh and have a good first day." Marinette smiled.

"Thank you…Mom and I will." Marinette hugged Sabine which Sabine hugged back.

"I should go! Bye!" Marinette exclaimed, running over to Anaelle who was waiting for her at the door.

Sabine smiled as she stared at the window overlooking the limo. "Good luck." she whispered watching the limo disappear as the gate opened.

:

If Marinette had to admit what she was feeling now. That would be fear and nervousness. This was her first day of school and what would her... What was that again? Ah classmates would think? Would they think of her as a spoiled brat? Would they even be friends with her? She was already squirming in her seat. All her thoughts are nerve wracking. All her excitement dissipated when she thought of all the possibilities.

"Marinette, stop squirming. Compose your posture." Anaelle lightly scolded.

"Sorry" she mumbled. Suddenly the limo stopped and she was now in front of Collége Françoise Dupont. Somehow she forgot to breath. This was it. She was gonna make new friends. She was in a new-

"Marinette breath" Anaelle reminded chuckling.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Marinette shook her head.

"I'll be fine, I already had the schedule and the location of my homeroom." Anaelle nodded.

"We'll pick you up at lunch and if anything is trouble you call me." Marinette nodded, she was thankful for having Anaelle.

With a deep breath she headed out of the limo and glanced sideways for press or paparazzis. But somehow everything was quiet.

She went inside the school and noticed no one was there. They might be inside there rooms already.

"I guess, I better go to the principals office." she muttered. She followed the directions on her schedule and went to the office. As she knocked a deep voice answered.

"Come in" she obliged opening the door she saw what seems to be the principal. Sitting on his desk and doing some paper work.

"Ah you must be Marinette Cheng, another model in this fine school." Mr. Damocles said. Marinette was confused, was there another model here?

"You may go to your homeroom now and I will be your escort since the classes already began and your tour at the school will have to wait in our vacant time, since it's awfully late for that." Marinette nodded and followed Mr. Damocles.

The whole trip to her classroom was quiet. Mr. Damocles stopped at a classroom where she could hear some voices inside. Mr. Damocles knocked at the door and Marinette nervously fiddled her purse.

The voices stopped and someone opened the door. A teacher, Marinette assumed, greeted her and then Mr. Damocles left.

"You must be Marinette I'm Ms. Bustier your teacher, and can you wait out here until I introduce you." Marinette nodded composing her posture she took a deep breath.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us." Marinette heard Ms. Bustier say. She also heard whispers. "Marinette, you can come in now." Marinette opened the door.

As she opened the door,she noticed some of them gaping at her. And was that Adrien Agreste? The son of the rival company of her mother?

"Ahh! It's Marinette Cheng!" A blonde shrilled. Marinette grimaced.

"Marinette will you please introduce yourself?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"Uhm..eh.. I'm M-Marinette C-Cheng" She stuttered. Who knew this was so nerve wracking?

"Tell us about yourself Marinette." Marinette nodded. ' _Okay Marinette you can do this, remember what Chat said.'_

"I-I'm a model for my M-mother's Fashion Company. Though sometimes I wish I was the one making the clothes not the one wearing them." Everyone chuckled, as Marinette grinned _'I made them laugh!'_ she mused.

"Marinette please seat right over there next to Alya." Ms. Bustier instructed pointing at the Red hair. Suddenly a screech was heard.

"But I wanna seat with Marinette! After all I'm the Mayors Daughter and I want to seat next to Marinette! Not that four eyes." Ms. Bustier rolled her eyes.

"Chloe please take your seat. You already have Sabrina next to you." Chloe huffed as she slumped on her seat her arms cross. As Marinette went past a few students she met Adrien's gaze and he gave her a smile. She suddenly huffed turning away. He was the son of her Mother's rival. So she shouldn't be friends with him nor anything else.

"Hi!" The Auburn haired girl chirped.

"H-hi." Marinette greeted back taking her seat.

"So that's what you sound like." The Auburn hair remarked. Marinette fought the urge to groan. Why was everyone asking her that? First was Chat and then this girl.

"I'm Alya by the way." The girl greeted jutting her hand.

"I'm Marinette and w-what are you doing?" Marinette asked pointing at Alya's hand.

Alya giggled. "It's called a handshake you shake it with someone. Wait. You don't know what a handshake is?" Alya asked the model.

"I-I don't interact with people that much." Alya frowned but suddenly brightens up as she took Marinette's hand and shakes it.

"Well you have to now. You'll be interacting with new people in no time! And I'll be the one to teach you!" Marinette smiled shaking her hand.

Having friends isn't that bad.

:

Adrien was confused.

Did his Princess just huff at him?

Maybe her Mother said something about ignoring him or something.

But to be honest he was quite hurt when she huffed at him. He was also worried if she'd hate him as his civilian self. Stupid rivalry.

Then an idea clicked to him. Overhearing Marinette's statements about a tour at school was a perfect way for him to be on good terms with her.

But first he needs permission.

:

After getting away from Chloe and a few students Marinette made her way to the principal's office.

"Um excuse me Mr. Damocles, I'm here for the tour." Marinette asked walking over to Mr. Damocles' desk.

"Ah yes, your tour. Mr. Agreste will lead it himself and he's probably waiting for you." With a forced smile.

"Thank you."

:

Adrien nervously waited for Marinette outside. Not that he was following her into the office.

"Hey, Marinette." Adrien greeted only to be followed by silence.

"Um since we're still in school how about I show you the library."

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes"

Throughout the whole tour, Marinette kept quiet. Adrien was quite worried himself. Did she really loathe him that much?

"And here's the courtyard. Our final destination." Marinette still kept quiet arms cross.

Adrien sighed. It was now or never.

"Do you really loathe me that much?" Marinette looked at him.

"N-no."

"Then why do you avoid me and you don't even talk to me. I know our parents our rivals and your mom probably told you to a-"

"No she didn't" She murmured. Adrien gaped at her.

"She didn't, I think it's me that's avoiding you." She sighed.

Adrien stayed quiet motioning her to continue.

"I did that myself, I'm afraid that my mother will be-"

"Disappointed in you." Adrien finished.

"H-how do-"

"How do I know? Actually that's what I felt when I'm doing things regarding fashion and classes." Marinette nodded. Noting that he had the same problem as her. Disappointment.

"I-I'm sorry for doing…what I did earlier. I was just afraid." Adrien chuckled.

"It's okay…friends?" He hands out his hand.

Marinette smiled taking it.

"Friends."

 **:**

 **Thank god it's finally finished! It seriously took me all day on this chapter (which leads me being awake in two A.M and I can see a few mistakes. I'll edit that later...**

 **What do you guys wanna see on the next chapter?**

 ***Mari and Adrien's photo shoot together?**

 ***MariChat Fluff**

 ***Chloe fangirling over Marinette**

 ***More Gabriel and Sabine!**

 ***New Heroes Cameo**

 **Or you can submit your own prompts.**


	4. Secrets & Smiles

**I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

 **It means a lot to me. ^_^**

 **Credits to FicsFromAnAnbuNins for giving me the idea for the photoshoot.**

:

"Adrien, You will do a photo shoot with another model from another esteemed fashion company." Gabriel said looking directly at his son who was biting his bottom lip.

"Father,she isn't Louise,right? The one who pushed me into the fountain for accidentally touching her hair?" Gabriel's expression still stayed neutral.

"No, she's Miss Marinette Cheng, Daughter of Sabine Cheng. I presume you two are classmates?" Adrien nodded excitement hinted on his face.

"Really Father? I get to do a photo shoot with Mari?!" Gabriel looked at him skeptically.

With a cough. "I mean- I-she we're just friends! It's nothing like that at all!" He frantically began spewing excuses while Gabriel hid an amused smile.

"You may leave now. The photo shoot will start tomorrow 3 pm sharp." Adrien nodded before scurrying off to his room.

Gabriel chuckled lightly as Adrien left. It was just a matter of time.

:

"Wait. Really?" Sabine nodded for the fifth time. Her daughter didn't seem to believe this.

"I mean you must be-" Sabine glared.

"Marinette, for the last time. You and Adrien Agreste will do a photo shoot together. You two will be representing our collaboration line with Gabriel's." Sabine explained noting that her daughter didn't seem to believe any of this.

"Do you not want to be in a photo shoot with him?" Marinette immediately shook her head. Why would she even suggest that? She and Adrien are friends.

"N-no! I mean I'm just I confused this is all of a sudden. Not that I hate being with him. I mean being in a 'Photo Shoot' with him!" Sabine eyed her daughter, her face had literally gone pink.

"Then since you now agree. You should rest. The shoot is tomorrow 3 pm sharp. You are now excused." Marinette nodded before walking out of the room.

Sabine sighed. "It's just a matter of time." she muttered.

:

Marinette was confused yet excited at the same time at her mother's declaration. She was Exfused! a bit nervouse too. She always thought Gabriel and Sabine were rivals. That's what the press says anyways.

Flopping down her bed she stared at her pink ceiling. Ever since she started going to school she made a lot of friends. Including Alya, she was now her best friend and helped her boost her confidence and social skills. Speaking of confidence she glanced over the windows. Not a single black cat insight.

She sighed, grabbing her phone from the edge of the bed she was about to call Alya until a picture of a blonde showed up. With a forced smile she answered.

"Hey Chl-"

("Mari-kins! How are you? It's been too long since we last saw each other!") The voice shrilled. She knew she can't avoid Chloe. She and her had gotten really close, well Chloe has and tried to invite her into everything she does. Including spas and shopping but she always politely refused. Due to her schedules and all.

"Chloe it only has been a day."

("Oh Mari-kins it's like forever for me! We're at the spa! Do you wanna come? I can get you the VIP spot. Does my chauffeur need to get you?")

"I can't go Chlo, maybe another time. Mother made me rest for a…very important photo shoot."

("Ugh, Do I need to tell your mom myself? I'm sure she wouldn't mind.")

"Oh she minds alright. Besides you have Sabrina to accompany you Chlo. So you two have fun! Bye!"

("Fine! I'll see you tomorrow Mari-kins! It's not the same without you~ Toodles~!") She sang out the last part.

The call ended and she sighed in relief. Chloe can be very... Clingy when it comes to inviting her.

With another ring from her phone she glanced at the caller I.D to see another blonde. She grinned.

"H-hi Adrien, what's up ?" She said, finding her confidence in talking to him.

Adrien grinned. ("Nothing much, but did you hear about our shoot together?")

"Yup, she cancelled all my lessons today."

("Something big must be happening tomorrow.")

"I know it's unusual for her to cancel all my lessons even if the shoot is still tomorrow. Do you think they're up to something?"

("They must be…excited for the line release.")

"Yeah."

Silence reigned over them.

("You there?")

"Yeah"

("So after the shoot wan-")

 _Knock_ , _Knock_

"I gotta go Adrien, I'll see you tomorrow." She bids her goodbye before ending the call. "Come in."

Anaelle came in her face still expressionless. "Marinette, your mother asked you to come to her studio, for your fitting." She informed.

"O-of course," she followed Anaelle.

:

Adrien stared at his phone after Marinette's call ended. How was he gonna ask her for a smoothie or ice cream after the shoot? He was sure that their parents will agree, after all. It was just ice cream and smoothies. He thought out all the worst case scenarios.

A) Their parents might say no.

B) She won't agree

C) Something bad will happen due to his bad luck

D) Everything!

When he got Plagg it was probably the weirdest yet great day of his life. Plagg explained everything to him. That he was a miraculous wielder and that he stops akuma's and wears a cat suit at night, sprinting on rooftops at night. (Like a madman! He wanted to add)

Though he got confused on how it works. But Plagg said something about not the only one and you have another half. Adrien just brushed that aside. Every time he patrols, he felt something familiar aching in his chest. It wasn't because he was lonely. It was because he felt empty. Inside.

He wished there was another wielder with him. He can talk to and work together. But Plagg said that another hero isn't ready, yet.

So he continued his lonely and empty battles and patrols hiding it in a façade. That is until he met the princess.

Marinette was probably the only person who made him happy (even if he only met her twice) whenever he needed someone to talk to or someone to share his puns (even though she would roll her eyes at the jokes.) He knew she had the same problem as him. Pressure in fashion, parents, friendships and practically everything.

The first time Adrien saw Marinette was probably one of those Magazines that also feature top fashion companies. She was labeled as the Quiet Model. The Pretty but shy type. No one ever heard her utter a word. Even in photo shoots. So it started rumours.

He himself started to believe but he knew there is lies in rumours. So he investigated it himself. That's when he met her. She was shy, very shy. He had to give the press a point. She stuttered on her words. It was adorable if he had to admit. He shared a few advice on confidence. And she took it quite well.

Whenever she laughs,giggle, or smile. It has sense of familiarity. A familiarity he can't put a claw (get it ;-)) on. It had gone a lot better when she started going to school, and that little misunderstanding was settled.

But tomorrow was gonna be even better. Since their parents suspiciously made them do a shoot together and here he thought they were rivals.

"Kid."

"Kid!"

"KID!"

He jumped in surprise as he saw Plagg hovering above his face. Camembert in his hand.

"Plagg! I was busy!" Plagg rolled his eyes, obviously not paying attention.

"Yeah, yeah, you were busy staring at Princess' picture, let's go transform. There's an akuma attack." Adrien immediately stood up. Preparing to transform.

"Plagg! Transform Me!"

:

Chat Noir was jumping roof to roof until he reached the park. He noticed frost covering the streets and plants around the park.

Then all of a sudden, a tornado like blizzard came closer to him. He spun his staff, fanning the blizzard. But it was no use. The blizzard surrounded him.

He heard ice cracking from behind. Only to see ice forming rapidly around him, forming a dome.

As the blizzard cleared out. He saw a human figure. It was a man, his skin was pale, wearing a robe, with snow flake designs around it. His hair reached his back, as well as his beard. A snowflake medallion around his neck. His hands glowed as he continues to form the dorm around him.

"I am Ice Frost! All of you shall perish!" He exclaimed ice and frost coming out from his hands.

"You need to chill, Ice Frost." Chat exclaimed from his ice dome. Continuing to hit the ice with his baton but it was no use. "Oh come on!"

He rapidly hits the ice with his staff but it never cracked. He always thought his baton can break ice. Besides he dealt with an ice akuma before.

"Hahaha! That ice is too thick cat boy! You can't get out! Once you give up your miraculous, I will release you from the dome." Ice Frost exclaimed. Continuing to frost everything.

"I hope this works." Chat mutters.

"Cataclysm!" He exclaimed, touching the ice. The ice opened up a little hole expanding. That is until, another another ice covers up the whole.

"No!" Ice Frost grinned at his cry. "You may never get out Cat! Unless you give me your miraculous!"

Chat froze, his time was about to run out, what should he do!? He can't just give his Miraculous to the akuma.

'Kid relax.' A voice in his head tells him.

"Relax?! Plagg I used cataclysm and I'm about to de-transform in just a few minutes!" As Chat began to pace he hadn't notice the two heroes. The other one distracting the akuma while the other one made it's way to him.

While the other made it's way to his dome. The hero wore yellow, she resembled a bee.

"Who are you?" Chat asked eyeing the hero outside the dome.

"I'm the hero who's about to save your tail from freezing! So introductions later!" She grabbed her top as she spun it around, hitting the dome rapidly until it cracks. Chat took this as an opportunity as he hits his staff at the cracked ice. Making an entry out.

"Thanks for the help" Chat said as he went over to the akuma, who was already occupied with another hero, a fox to be exact.

"Hey! Frost butt! Over here!" The fox hero exclaimed. Waving her flute. The akuma immediately followed her direction grabbing the hero with a ice hand. Suddenly the hero dissipated making the akuma, confused.

Behind him the fox hero snatched the medallion. The fox made eye contact with Chat, tossing the medallion to him as she confuses the akuma with her doubles.

Chat immediately broke the medallion in pieces as the akuma came out. He trapped it in a bubble and made it dissipate in thin air . As the bubble disappeared, everything restored back to normal. Including the victim.

After Chat gave the akumatized victim the medallion. He said a bunch thank you's before leaving.

He turned his attention to the two new heroes.

As he opened his mouth, the fox raised her hand to silence him.

"Let's talk at the Eiffel Tower ASAP"

:

As Chat headed to the tower following begins the new heroes. He was starting to doubt if he can trust these two girls.

Reaching to the top. Chat rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanna say thanks to you guys for...saving me back there." Both females heroes gave him a smile.

"It was nothing," The bee hero waved off.

"Now let moi introduce myself. I'm Queen Bee." The bee hero said, whipping her ponytail.

The fox hero rolled her eyes at Queen Bee. "I'm Volpina"

It was like his prayers were answered. There were new heroes, he would have expected one of them to be boys. At least he had company in patrols.

"We're here to bring you to the great Guardian. He said we have a very important someone to get." Volpina said.

"How can I trust you?" Chat said suspiciously looking at the heroes.

Volpina gives him a smile taking a deep breath.

"I can assure you were miraculous wielders, you must follow us to the Guardian. He wishes to talk to you...about your powers."

:

As they went to great Guardian's. Chat felt uneasy, he wasn't fully convinced by Volpina and Queen Bee's request. So he ought to be prepared.

Staff in his hand they stopped in front of a massage parlor. He looked at the girls who just knocked the door.

As it opened, it revealed another wielder. He had a turtle themed suit. So he followed them inside.

Inside the small parlor, everyone sat in different places. Queen Bee sat on the couch, mirror in her hand. Volpina sat on the chair backwards. While the turtle hero sat cross legged on the mat. So Chat followed the turtle hero sitting in front of him.

"Your not the great Guardian,are you?" Chat asked.

The hero chuckled. "yet. I'm Tortue Verte." He reached out his hand as Chat took it.

"So... Who are we waiting for?"

"The great Guardian, but first you should feed your kwami first." Tortue Verte said pointing at his ring.

"I almost forgot. Can I uh use the bathroom?" Jade nodded.

Chat rushed to the bathroom just in time that his transformation had dropped. Plagg on his hand. Shoving a piece of Camembert on the kwami's hand. He waited.

"Do you think we can trust him Plagg?" Adrien asked Plagg.

"Of course we can, I can sense other kwami's." Adrien sighed in relief.

"Kid, just don't get into dramatic mode when the great Guardian tells you something." Adrien looked confused but before he can ask there was a knock at the door.

"Hurry up Kitty-Cat, The Guardian is here" He heard Queen Bee say. He was certain that tone is familiar.

:

So there he was, in front of the Guardian. Everyone sat crossed legged on the floor. Except for Queen Bee who sat on a chair refusing to sit on the floor.

"Chat Noir, You may be wondering why I brought you here." The Old Man said.

"Yes sir." The old man chuckled.

"Please call me, Master Fu." Chat nodded.

With a sigh Master Fu continued. "You noticed that your powers didn't quite well work even in ice. Since you struggled to break yourself free from the dome." Chat felt like he was a student who was getting lectured by a sensei or something. From the setting already he already felt like one.

"Since all of you are new heroes. You must know that bubbling a akuma isn't the exact way of capturing it." He continued the others looked confused.

"We didn't used to bubble it. It was cleansed and purified by another hero. The bringer of luck, the epitome of luck. She was another wielder. She was the opposite of bad luck. She's your other half Chat Noir." He pointed at Chat. "She was the one who purifies and cleanses the akumas."

If she was the one cleansing the akuma then that means- "But Master Fu what about the bubble?" Queen Bee asked.

Sighing Master Fu continued. "That was the second solution if the purifier is on break or other excuses. But all the bubbled akuma's go into another place, they still haven't been cleansed yet. All the bubble ever does, is keep the akuma encased until someone purifies it. Though it still cleanses the area. Making it go back to normal. "

"You mean they are all inside bubbles and in a place that no one knows?" Jade said.

"Yes, besides the point. Chat Noir is in big trouble." Everyone glancing over Chat who paled.

"Because he is separated by his other half, his bad luck resides all over him. Which weakens his powers and him. But surprisingly he only showed little signs. Perhaps you have a friend that is acquainted with that power."

Chat thought about it for a moment. He didn't know any other heroes before. "I don't know Master Fu, I don't recall being acquainted with someone with powers."

"We'll continue our talk tomorrow, we have another hero to save."

Master Fu got all the heroes outside the parlor. After the rough push Master Fu gave them. The heroes decided to properly introduce themselves and meet at the Tower.

:

"So when did you guys receive your Miraculous?"

Chat and the other three new heroes were on top of the Eiffel. Their feet dangling as they stared out at the moon.

"Last week." Volpina said.

"Last week." Queen Bee confirmed.

"Same, with all of you dudes, last week."

"How did you guys managed to do get a hang of your powers in just one week?" Chat asked a bit surprise.

"Because we're better than you." Queen Bee remarked.

"Haha, very funny." Chat rolled his eyes.

As they sat there a sudden question clicked in Tortue's mind.

"Hey guys who do you think this epitome of good luck is? And what did Master Fu mean by hero to save?" The three looked at Tortue. He was right. That was the question that baffled in their minds.

"I personally think she's a wielder that's trapped imprisoned or something waiting her fellow heroes to rescue her." Volpina suggested.

"or she's probably dead or something." Queen Bee stated as the others glared.

"I think she's just normal person. Who was lost and probably forgot her other identity living in a mask she now has" Chat looks up in the sky which goes unnoticed by his other teammates.

"That's so deep." Tortue said earning a nod from the others.

Chat shrugged. "It's just a guess."

Silence

If Chat can describe the silence, it would be a comfortable one. Despite having new team mates, he still feels lonely and from what Master Fu said he had a other half. From research that meant soulmate. He had a soulmate? It was surprising to find those existed. He better start believing in those. He himself is a magical being. With the help of Plagg of course.

He did believe he lived in a fairy tale. A Cinderella-ish type. At night he has been given the power to be free and help civilians and battle akumas at night. At Morn, he's this Princely figure (if he had to admit) trying to stay perfect, being expected to be cool, confident and well perfect. He's that one fairy tale where he's the hero while being a someone he didn't want to be. He had a princess too. Yes, his Princess. He wouldn't say he was fully in love with her. "It was just a I like you type and let's be friends" despite his denials of it being L-O-V-E from Plagg. He can't avoid the way butterflies tingle in his stomach (Was that even possible? He once questioned) and Plagg's teases. Princess. That brought a smile on his face. He can't wait to see her tonight.

"Uh Chat Dude are you alright?" He looked over to see his new teammates who looked at him in a strange way. They must have seen him spacing out and smiling randomly.

"Leave him be Turtle Head he must be thinking of a special someone~" Volpina sang out winking at Chat.

"Er…Let's just hurry the introductions it's almost seven I think?" The others just hid a smile.

"You have already met me but I am the ever Fabulous Queen Bee!" She said whipping her pony tail as she stood up. The others rolled their eyes at Bee's antics.

"I'm Volpina, the fox of this group." Volpina proudly said standing up.

"I'm Tortue Verte! The future Guardian, at least that's what my kwami said anyways." Tortue said, standing up next to Volpina flexing a bit.

Chat smiled at his new team mates. He took Tortue Verte's reached hand. Helping him stand up.

"I'm Chat Noir, the opposed Bad Luck, the other half of this epitome of good luck." Others shared knowing smiles as they laughed at their introductions.

He may not be lonely now, but he still feels emptiness inside him.

:

Marinette looked over at the sky, stars popping out. A bit of excitement bubbling over her for tomorrow. She started to doubt her own Mother about this idea. As far as she heard from the press. The two fashion company's are rivals. It is a pleasing thought that the two made progress as to make a line together.

Sitting on her chaise outside her balcony, she rested her head on it's arm. Looking over the night sky. As she began to close her eyes a black of blur vaulted over her. Startling her as she immediately stood up.

"Ch-Chat! What are you doing here?" Chat chuckled.

"I'm here to visit the pretty Princess in her tower." Marinette rolled her eyes.

With a sudden courage. "FYI kitty I don't have a tower, this is a balcony."

"Pfft, it's the same thing." Chat knew the differences, but he just wanted to see her reaction, is that creepy? For Plagg's book that is.

"So I heard someone is going to have a photo shoot with Adrien Agreste." Chat winked, making Marinette feel the electricity over her. Again.

"H-how did you know that?" Chat thought about his answer for a moment. Did the Press even announced/said about the Cheng-Agreste shoot?

"Erm, I heard about it from... Adrien! Yeah Adrien Agreste." Phew! That was close. He assumed the friends with a model will work.

"Oh, your friends then?" Friends more like the same person, Chat mused, hoping she'll buy it.

"Yeah, I visit him sometimes." Marinette froze. If he visits him. Does that mean he visits other models too? Is she one of them? Marinette knew she was being forward with the visiting other models part but it can't hurt to ask, right?

"Do you visit every other models besides me?" Chat turned to look at her with eyes wide. Did she really think if him like that?

"N-no! Of course not Princess! Adrien Agreste is just a close…family friend. Besides your the only girl I ever visited." He murmured the last part cheeks tinted real.

Marinette flushed, was she the only girl he visited? She always thought he had a girlfriend. If she had to admit, he was quite no devilishly handsome put on that smirk and cat suit too. Not that she's checking him out. **(I feel weird writing this part)**

"I'm sorry for the question, I just assumed." She said, still red.

Chat chuckled, his cheeks now turning back time normal. "You know what they say about assuming Princess, it just makes the assumed thing wrong."

"No one says that!" Chat laughed.

"I'm just messing with you." He said booping his claw gently with her nose, making sure it was gentle that he won't scratch her pretty little face.

Marinette giggled before patting the extra space on the chaise lounge she sat. Chat oblige sitting on the space where Marinette patted.

They watched over the city in content silence. Marinette didn't know what this feeling was, when she sat next to Chat, but she definitely felt comfortable. All of a sudden she leaned over his shoulder. Her loose hair ticking Chat yet her simple gesture made Chat stiff and flushed. But eventually relaxed at her gesture leaning over her a bit.

Marinette closed her eyes, a content smile on her face, leaning over Chat. Then she heard a beep pulling away from her lean. She looked at Chat. Which sheepishly smiled. So much for ruining the moment. She thought.

"I gotta go Princess and good luck on your Photo shoot with Adrien. For now I bid you Adieu…" He kissed her hand. Still sending electricity through Marinette's body. It was like the fifth time now! She thought.

"G-goodbye Chat..." He smiled before winking at her as he vaulted to a building going to the same direction ever since he visited her.

She stood up and went over to the railings of her balcony. A dreamy sigh escaped through her mouth. As she leaned over the railings.

"I'm the only girl he ever visits..."

:

Marinette woke up with a start, knowing this was the day she was gonna have a photo shoot with someone she actually knows.

It was probably fate, but when she first woke up. She was already asked to get ready for fittings.

She probably wore over 20 pieces of designer clothing including the ones for the next day of her shoots.

One of the dresses she fitted made her flush. It was a simple neon over black dress. It made her think. Does she have feelings for her kitty? For the first time ever she questioned that herself. She shouldn't even be that forward herself. She just knew him for at least three nights for crying out lo-

"Miss Marinette you are requested at the set right now." One of her dressers said startling Marinette out of her thoughts.

She nodded as she went over to the fitting room, taking off her dress and wearing her normal attire. Pink Capri's and a pinkish off-shoulder blouse and pink ankle boots.

:

As she arrived at the set for the shoot. She spotted her mother talking to Gabriel Agreste as many other makeup artists and other staff were busy preparing .

Then suddenly her mother came to her with Gabriel behind her.

"This is my daughter Marinette." Sabine introduced.

"Why hello Miss Marinette, you better get ready for the shoot." Marinette nodded. She has no idea what to say.

"Still quiet I see." Gabriel said. Marinette almost wanted to groan that's what the people she met said that to her, first was Chat, then Alya and then Gabriel Agreste! They probably think she can't speak or something.

"Adrien's over that trailer he's probably waiting for you." Marinette nodded before excusing herself to the trailer.

She saw Adrien casually leaning over the trailer fiddling his phone. Soon he saw her coming he beamed immediately shoving his phone as he went to her.

"Hi Mari!" He greeted, Marinette smiled waving a bit. Not even greeting back.

"Still holding your record on being the silent model huh." Marinette still said nothing.

"Mari... You know you can speak,right?"

"..."

"The shoot's gonna be boring…" he whined.

"..."

"I guess the rumours are true, you are definitely deaf..."

"I'm not deaf!" Everyone around them stopped a bit of shock to finally hear the so called quiet model talk. Marinette blushed immediately as she saw her mother and Gabriel turned toward the direction of both of them. With a sheepish wave to her mother. She glared at Adrien who laughed.

"Who knew you had such a temper." He teased. Marinette's eyes twitched.

"I do not have a temper! You are so infuriating right now!" Adrien grinned, as he continued teasing her.

"Now, now Marinette, don't shout. People will get the wrong impression. It's your first time talking here."

"Grr... Stupid…" She mumbled. He laughed, she was so adorable when she's mad.

They continued to tease and banter, sometimes Marinette retorts back

In the distance two certain fashion designers, observed them.

"Do you think this'll work out?" Sabine asked.

"Of course it is. Look at them, they're made for each other." Gabriel replied their directions turning to the two models.

"I guess your right."

:

It was finally time for the shoot. They were made to do four settings. The first set was fairly simple. It was in front of the Eiffel Tower and the two were made to pose all casual and friend like. Wearing their normal attires.

The second one was spring, Marinette wore a simple pink knee-length dress with a black ribbon on the waist connecting to a black bow at the back and black boots. Adrien wore a blue button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow,he wears black jeans and blue sneakers.

As they went on the shoots. They laughed, chattered and bantered. Making the smiles perfectly natural. As said so by the photographers.

The last set was nostalgic for Marinette. She wore a ladybug themed dress. While Adrien wore something similar to Chat. They were asked to be lovey-dovey to each other. Much to Marinette's dismay.

"Come on Marinette it's for the shoot." Adrien said.

She knew she should be cooperating but she felt a very nerve wracking vibe through her and she felt she was kinda betraying.

"Alright." She said with a smile making Adrien grin ear-to-ear.

"You, hold the girl's waist." The photographer ordered. "Now girl, look him in the eye."

They both oblige, and all of the sudden Adrien dips her down. Startling her a bit and at the background the photographer praised the action.

And so they did a bunch of lovey-dovey poses and every pose she flushed.

When the photo shoot ended they went to the trailers to change into their normal clothes.

After Marinette changed and went out someone grabbed her by the wrist. She was strangle startled and immediately stomped the four of the stranger.

"Oww... Is that how you greet friends?" Her eyes widened as she saw Adrien wincing .

With a gasp... "Adrien! I'm so so sorry I-I thought you were a stranger and all." Adrien smiled.

"Nah, it's alright, I wanted you to ask you something." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck suddenly loosing his confidence.

"What is it?"

"Uh, s-since I-it's still early and all,wa-wanna head out and b-buy some I-ice cream?" Adrien waited for a rejection but nothing came.

"Um…sure. We'll have to ask our parents though." Adrien grinned following Marinette as they went over to their parents.

"Marinette, Adrien." Gabriel said eyeing the two teens.

It was now or never. "Father, Madame Cheng. Is it alright if Marinette and I went for some erm ice cream?" Both adults looked at each other before nodding.

"Be sure to be back before 4." Sabine said.

"Thank you! Mother/Father!" They both exclaimed.

:

 **I'll have to cut it here folks, but I did everything on the list.**

 *** Mari and Adrien's photo shoot together √ Yas!**

 ***Chloe Fangirling Over Marinette (Chloe wasn't really fangirling. She was just being... Clingy) √ Uhuh!**

 ***More Gabriel and Sabine √ Yes!**

 ***MariChat fluff √ Yus!**

 ***New Heroes Cameo √ Yup!**

 **Allusions for this Chapter. (If anyone's confused)**

 ***Tortue Verte is the name of the turtle hero. It literally means Green Turtle.**

 ***The ones that got the Miraculouses are still Chloe, Alya and Nino**

 ***Sabine and Gabriel are secretly Adrienette Shippers**

 *** Marinette is still confused about her feelings for Chat**

 *** The bubble I mentioned is the same way Steven Universe bubbles work. They get stored in this one place. The only thing different is they make the things around them back to normal.**

 ***The Adrienette persona is like LadyNoir. The teasing and banter.**

 ***I suck at describing clothes.**

 **About-**

 **If anyone's doubting about the new heroes cameo.**

 **If there's a question regarding about the new heroes and how it's not really accurate that they suddenly appeared.**

 **Let's just say that they got their Miraculous last week and they were discreetly trained by their kwamis on the know hows of the Miraculouses.**

 **I hope you guys understand the akuma capture process thingy. Even though Ladybug isn't around and that they can capture akumas and turn everything back to normal. NOTE, the akumas aren't purified. They're just stored inside bubbles and that if all of them gets out. It causes havoc.**

 **Next time,**

 **Mari and Adrien's "Not A Date" Date**

 **MariChat Fluff!**

 **Master Fu Reveals The Mission!**

 **The New Heroes (along with Chat) goofs and be dorks!**

 **A VERY BIG CLIFFHANGER!**

 **In The Model & The Feline Hero, there will be story arcs. **

**I hope to see you guys again on the next chapter**.


	5. Surreptitious

If Adrien can describe the feelings he had when he and Marinette went on the Not A Date date. It was warmth,happiness, and probably all the positive things there was. He wasn't exaggerating nor did he thought about to just fill the void inside him. He really did mean it.

"A-Adrien, there's the ice cream stand!" Adrien turned his direction where Marinette was pointing. With a smile, he turned to see Marinette beaming like a little kid.

"What flavor would the lovely couple want?" The Man at the stand asked. Marinette and Adrien flushed.

"W-were not like that!"

"Yeah, I agree with her."

The man smiled, "Okay then, what would the friends want?" he rephrased.

"I'll have strawberry." Marinette asked, as she pointed at the menu.

"Chocolate for me, please." Adrien noticed Marinette opening her purse. But he quickly paid the man for both of their ice creams.

"B-but Adrien, I'll pay for mine."

"I insist Mari." The man gave them their ice creams as he took the money.

"Have a nice day!"

"Merci!"

:

They strolled around the park while eating their ice creams. Though a few fans would come in their way for an autograph or two.

"So what's the weirdest thing you autographed?" Adrien asked.

"a sock."

"Wait really? Well mines is a shoe." Both laughed, Adrien felt another somewhat familiar vibe creeping inside him. Maybe it's the ice cream? He thought.

"We better head home, it's almost four." Marinette said.

Adrien felt disappointed when their Not A Date date was almost over, grabbing his phone he called the Gorilla.

"He said he'll be here in 5 minutes." Marinette smiled.

"I-I never got to say thank you for this, uh, hangout. So thank you, Adrien." Adrien beamed.

"Your welcome, Mari and thank you for accepting my invite. Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"I would like that"

:

The drive to Marinette's estate was short. He wished it was longer though.

"Once again thanks for the hangout..."

"Do you wanna call it a date?" He blurted out.

Marinette flushed, is it okay to call this a date? "Erm... Depends do you wanna call it a…date?"

Mustering up courage. "Y-yeah, I've been calling this Not A Date date, the whole time." Marinette laughed, (Was that a good sign? He thought) soon he laughed along. It was contagious.

"I've never been on a date, but I'd love to call it one." She shyly said blush tinted on her cheeks.

"Th-that would be Pawsome! I-I mean awesome!" Marinette chuckled.

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah see you..."

"Goodbye Adrien." With that Marinette opened the gates with a simple pass code on the wall .

:

When Adrien arrived home he was immediately greeted by his father.

"G-good evening Father."

"Adrien, how was your date?" His father suddenly asked he almost choked on his own spit. Did his father just asked him that?

"F-Father! It wasn't a date! It was just a Not A Date date!" Gabriel raised a brow.

"I-I mean we did consider it a date at the end but through the whole thing we, I mean I considered it a Not A Date date." Gabriel sighed.

"Very well then, you can now go to your room" Adrien nodded as he sprinted to his room.

Gabriel chuckled. "Not A Date date?."

:

Marinette was still starstruck from the whole date thingy. She still felt a bit of betrayal when they made it a date. She sighed, placing her belongings at the desk. She went out to the balcony.

Her mind still frazzled from the today's events. She laid at her chaise. Staring at the sunset. Then a beep interrupted her. Immediately recognizing the I.D caller she smiled.

"Hey Alya," She greeted.

("Girl! You didn't tell me you were on a date with Adrien!") Marinette, caught off guard. Fell from her chaise.

"H-how did you know?!" She frantically asked.

("Check the Model Paparazzi Blog.") Marinette paused their conversation. Searching the said blog and there it was…

GASP-are Marinette Cheng and Adrien Agreste dating? According to our own reporter, Marinette and Adrien have been featured in a Cheng-Agreste Photoshoot, wearing the new collab line of the same name the two models have also been spotted at the Tuileries Garden having a lovely date and our team captured their photo, having a romantic date with ice cream and a stroll around park.

Maybe love is in the air between the two or we're about to be blessed with a new line. Either way, we can agree, that they look cute together!

(The pictures shown, were them eating ice cream and laughing and a few from their shoots)

"Alya it wasn't a date! Adrien called it a Not A Date date! But then we turned it a date at the end of it." For once, she was quite frustrated with the article, did they really mention the whole thing romantic? If a boy and a girl went to eat in a public place, that doesn't mean it's a date. If only she could tell the press.

("Uhuh, whatever girl, The article is definitely right. You two look so cute!") Cute? No way! They were just two pretty faces that happens to be in a date together. Besides she's in love with someone else and maybe he is too.

"I gotta go Alya someone's calling."

("I want the deets later!")

Marinette hanged up as she sighed at the picture of the caller ID.

"Hi Chloe."

("Mari-Kins! You didn't tell me you were dating Adri-kins!") Chloe exclaimed.

"We're not dating Chlo, it's just a misunderstanding." Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose.

("Good, but you really do look cute together. Ta ta Mari-Kins!") Marinette stared at her phone as the call ended. Did Chloe just said that?

Another ring came from her phone. A picture of another blonde popped up.

"A-Adrien! Did you see the article?!" Marinette immediately asked.

("Yeah, Alya recommended it to me.") Marinette face palmed. What will Chat think of this?

"I-I'm sorry if I-"

("We really do look cute together.") Adrien blurted out, making Marinette flush.

("I-I mean! Look at it, if we're a couple we probably on top of the cutest couple charts.") Marinette sighed in relief. Not that she didn't agree to Adrien's statement. They really do look cute together.

"Yeah, you're right we do look cute together. If we were a couple…"

:

Chat never felt more alive when he left the Agreste Estate. You can say he just wanted to see his Princess so badly. After dinner he quickly barge in his room, locking it and saying he had a very important project to finish.

He saw his Princess at the balcony. Calling someone, as soon as she saw him she gave him a smile.

"I gotta go Alya, I'll tell you tomorrow." He landed at her balcony with a thud.

"Bonne soirée Princess!"

"Evening to you too Chat."

They stood there for a moment. Before Marinette asked him if he wanted to sit. So he oblige. They went to her chaise where they sat yesterday. The feeling of Marinette's head on his shoulder gave him a bubbly feeling.

The two looked up at the night sky. A comfortable silence dawned over them. Chat soon felt Marinette's head on his shoulder. He, this time, did not froze, he also leaned his head on top of her head. Making sure she doesn't feel any weight at all.

"I heard you had a date with Adrien Agreste." Marinette froze.

"Yeah, it was fun. But that doesn't mean we're dating. It was just a friendly hang out."

Chat formed an "Oh" on his lips. She just sees him as a friend. If only it were on his civilian self only.

"Ch-Chat?"

"Hmm...?"

"Have you ever felt the feeling that you love someone but you don't have the courage to fess up to them?" Marinette's question caught him off guard. He pulled away looking at her in the eye.

"Yeah."

"Oh, so you have experiences with these?" She asked, Chat quickly shook his head.

"N-Not like that! I'm just confused with my feelings for her." He explained sadly, to be honest. He did feel that way. He was torn about the said feelings he had for her. In civilian form,he just stayed friend zone with her (That's what Nino called it.) when he's Chat he felt that spark and glint in her eyes whenever they meet.

"And who is it?" She asked, leaning closer to him.

"If I tell it wouldn't be a secret..." he whispered, leaning in, their breath tickling each others lips. Eyes closed, they leaned in,nose bumping against each other. Their first kis-

"CHAT NOIR?!"

Chat and Mari quickly pulled away. As three voices came into hearing. They noticed three heroes landing on the balcony.

"Chat? Dude! You've been making-out with Mari?!" The turtle hero exclaimed.

"Mari?! Are you ok? Did he force you on your first kiss?!" A bee hero frantically asked, glaring at Chat, as she exaggeratedly checked Marinette's temperature, hands and even her face.

"Your two timing?!" the fox hero pointed out.

Marinette shoved away bee hero's "Check Up" with her. Eyeing the three new heroes.

"Erm, do I know you?" She asked.

"Of course not honey, I'm Queen Bee! But we are pretty close in civilian form." She winked, getting the glares of the other heroes.

"Bee! You can't just drop a bomb like that on a civilian!" The fox scolded, while the turtle hero shook his head.

"Nu-uh,"-he noticed Marinette looking at him, he smiled- "I'm Tortue Verte." he greeted.

"I'm Volpina, I'm sorry for the…interruption." She said, glaring at Chat.

Marinette thought they looked familiar and talk about personal space. Queen Bee knew she didn't have her first kiss yet and she doubts the tabloids are making headlines about it and did Volpina just say, she was two timing? She wasn't even dating anyone (Apart from Adrien,since it was only one date). Did Tortue Verte just call her by her nickname? She wasn't even sure if the press addressed her to that. They just spilled facts that even the press didn't know. Maybe they were close to her in civilian.

"We weren't making out!" Chat cried out, flailing his arms in defense. They didn't even kiss! He wanted to add. If he wanted to admit, he could've have just said, "Way to ruin the moment." but nothing came out.

Marinette pressed her lip, she was quite confused. Make out? Hardly.

"Mari! You're having a rendezvous with a mangy cat!" Volpina said, pointing at Chat ignoring his ("Hey").

"That's pretty cliche, you know. A model having a star-crossed love with a hero." Tortue stated.

"It's not star-crossed!" Volpina snorted.

"Yeah, right and in movies, they always elope in the end." Marinette and Chat flushed.

"N-No one's eloping!" Marinette exclaimed, albeit cutely. Still blushing deep red.

"Even though I am against this kind of thing, because of poor precious Mari. I'll give the Turtle head a point. This is pretty cliche, even for you Chat." Queen Bee pointed out.

As more statements came,the more Marinette and Chat flushed.

Chat thinks he can't take the embarrassment especially when it's targeted at him.

"Woops, look at the time, we should start patrol. Bye princess, we're leaving!" Chat waved goodbye as he pushed the other three heroes.

"You call her Princess too?! Now that's cliche." Tortue remarked.

While the heroes we're readying themselves to get off of Marinette's balcony. Chat took this as an opportunity to actually bid Mari a proper goodbye.

"I'm sorry for the uh... Interruptions princess."

She sheepishly giggled. "I-It's okay Kitty... I hope I'll get to know the girl who made you confused about your feelings." He grinned.

"Oh you already know her, Purr-incess..." She smiled, staring at his eyes. It was perfect that is until they gagging at the background.

Both deadpanned.

"I'll see you soon, Princess." He bids. "But for now... Bonne nuite." She giggled, as he followed his fellow a heroes. Giving him a look.

"What?" He asked noticing how Volpina gave Bee and Tortue knowing looks.

"Nothing, Sir Chat Chevalier." Chat groaned at her joke.

"Let's just go." The heroes gave Marinette a wave while Marinette returned it back,sheepishly.

:

"I have no idea what happened" Marinette muttered. Grabbing her phone dialing Alya. But she only received a voice message. The same goes for Adrien, she even tried dialing Chloe. But they were all unattended. She dialed Nino, which she still got no answer. But her other friends did received her calls.

"Strange..."

:

Chat sighed, as they went to their normal spot where they meet up patrol. And he knew there was a scolding later. Better ask first...

"What're you guys doing there anyways." He asked, grabbing the attention of the heroes.

"Actually, we decided to come early, so that we'll just head for Master Fu after the patrol." Volpina explained. "But then, we passed by and we... Interrupted a thing going on." She winked.

"You guys are horrible."

"Thanks!" Tortue sarcastically replied.

Queen Bee scoffed. "What you were doing was absolutely dangerous." Volpina and Tortue nodded in agreement.

"What? Meeting her? I'll admit I didn't actually thought about that. But I just want to help her!"

The others looked at him with confusion. "Help her with what?" Queen Bee spat out.

"Her feelings, emotions, her problems. Besides everything, I want to help her get out of her shell, I know how it feels to be lonely and I don't want her experiencing it too." The three looked at him in surprise. He really was sincere. They gave him a smile.

"You are the most selfless person ever. Aside from my best friend." Volpina complimented.

"Foxy's right, you are too kind for your own good."

"From the visits, it made him developed feelings for the model. But I did notice her being a bit more lively than usual." Queen Bee noted. Looking at Chat with a soft smile. "That's pretty noble of you."

"Thanks." They all sat on the tower, their feet dangling in the air. A content silence, as they stared at the vast city.

"Hey guys, are you close with her in your civilian selves?" Chat asked, glancing over to his fellow team mates,hesitating to answer. "You don't need to make it specific. Just answer yes or no."

Chat himself was starting to doubt the whole question. Plagg did warn him about identities and such. Right now, he can clearly see the hesitation in their eyes.

"You know you guys don-"

"Yes" Tortue said,earning the attention of his teammates. "I wouldn't call it that close. I'm just a friend. Since my bro,girl (there's space so, they're not dating yet :-P) friend, and I hang with her." Chat knew there was something familiar about his place in Mari's line of friends. Now that he mentioned it,he kinda wondered who Mari hangs out other than Nino, Him and Alya (and Chloe, if he wanted to include).

"Mari and I are besties! We are totally inseparable" Queen Bee boasted. "I invite her to every spa and shopping I go." Spa and Shopping? Chat mused. Who did Mari went to spa and shopping with?

"Well Marinette and I are friends."Volpina said, as Queen Bee snorted.

"What kind of friends?"

"The best kind." She confirmed. Best friends? Marinette did have a best friend, it was either Alya or some other model. Wait Chloe's Marinette's best friend. To Chloe only. But then-

'Nope, it's impossible.' He thought out. 'Mari may have other friends, that we didn't know about.'

He glanced over to his teammates, probably a childish argument on their place as Mari's best friend. He sighed, Did Marinette count him as a best friend?

:

After the quick patrol they went to Master Fu's. A bit of excited that he'll reveal a mission and another hero.

Chat recalled that he has a other half. He didn't know how it quite works yet. But he was bound to find out tonight.

With a light knock at the door, it opened itself. Chat and the other's shouldn't be surprise. He is a magical man after all.

They were greeted by Master Fu where he sat at the mat from yesterday. Eyes closed and legs crossed.

"Master Fu." Volpina greeted along with the other's who nodded.

"Ah yes, pleased sit down." The old man offered, eyes still closed.

The heroes oblige, except for Queen Bee who sat on a chair. Refusing to sit on the mat.

"So, what's this, hero to save Master Fu?" Tortue asked, Master Fu pressed his lips and hummed.

"You all know Chat's other half? The bearer of good luck, the purifier?"-all nodded-"She was a superhero like you. She was.…Ladybug."

Ladybug, so that's the name that he was looking for. It was so familiar, yet he was lost. He didn't know her. But why is it familiar? Had he met her?

"I'm afraid her miraculous was lost. I do not know how they got it nor do I know why."

"Do you know where it is?" Volpina asked.

"Yes." His answer was simple. Yet Chat wanted to know so badly.

"Then where is it?" Chat asked, all to eagerly, he wanted to save this hero, he wanted to save Ladybug.

"The Ladybug Miraculous is at the Cheng Estate."

It was like everything froze. For Chat. It's impossible for his Princess to have. Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe someone else took it. The others, noticed Chat's state.

"But Master Fu, It's impossible for Marinette to take it." Queen Bee stated with a bit of anger raging in her tone. Of course, She was Marinette's best friend and it was impossible for sweet shy Marinette to take it.

"A a ah, I didn't say she was the one who took it."

"Then that means-?" Tortue trailed off.

"I want all of you to investigate. Find the Miraculous, get closer to the young Cheng." The three hesitated at the last part. Closer to Mari? They already are.

"I see you already are, then that makes the mission easier. But tell me Chat Noir."-Master Fu pointed at him-"Do you feel anything strange or familiar around anyone or anything?"

Chat nodded, certain that he was gonna answer his questions. "I do feel, this sense of familiarity." Master Fu hummed.

"And where does this familiarity come from?" Come from? He didn't know exactly where, but he was just certain that even doing random things with-

"Princess..." He trailed off. Of course it was his princess, first was when they met, then he gave her advice, and at the photoshoot the poses he did with her was familiar,lastly was their Not A Date date.

"What was that Chat Noir?" Master Fu asked, gleam in his eyes.

"Of course it was her!"-he cried out-"it was Marinette! Every time, I go to see her. I get this feeling all the time." He was suddenly short lived, "I-I mean, not that I visit her anyways…" The other heroes snickered along with Master Fu too. He was expecting a scolding out of this. Instead he received something else.

Master Fu sighed, his smile still etched on his face. "It's always like this for Chat Noirs, they always visit the princess."

Chat Noirs? How many were there before him? That was a question he had to ask Plagg later. He glances up at Master Fu.

"Umm, Master Fu? From yesterday you said I was in big trouble? What do you mean by that, besides the I'm missing from my other half?"

"Well, we don't have to worry about that. Since Chat Noir might be hanging out"-Master Fu used air quotes-" with the former Ladybug..."

"Former Ladybug? What do you mean Master Fu?" Tortue asked.

"It's a story for another time... We'll continue our story and mission tomorrow. You may all leave now."

:

After Master Fu's, they all decided to rest at the Tower, to freshen up things.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Volpina asked

"Marinette's our friend and Master Fu did say that he didn't say she took it, but then that means Mrs. Cheng has it." Tortue concluded, for him it was impossible for it to be at Marinette's place nor did Mrs. Cheng took it, as far as he knew, she may be strict, but she's isn't that cold and cruel.

"We have to get closer to the estate or be invited. But I already have been inside." Queen Bee boasted, she already been inside, it was when she and Marinette were paired for a science project. If she wanted to admit out loud. Her room is pretty nice.

"I suggest a reveal. Since we're all friends with Mari we might as well go inside together,"-he quickly noticed their hesitation. "Or we should just sneak in and be total Cat burglars." They all snorted at the joke but all hesitated at the reveal.

"I'm fine with it, but let me talk to my kwami first, no we SHOULD all talk to our kwami's first so that they'll know what to do." Volpina suggested.

"Let's decide about it tomorrow, but do you guys wanna accompany me to Mari's balcony? Just to check in and all." Chat nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah right," Queen Bee snorted.

"I'm sure of it!" They all rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, I'll go by myself." The three heroes laughed at his retreating figure, but decided to follow him anyways.

:

Chat stopped at the railings of Marinette's balcony. Clearly no Marinette in sight. He duly ignored the heroes teasing and snicker.

"What are we gonna do here?" Tortue asked, finally down from his snickering along with the girls.

"Visiting the princess?" Queen Bee teased. Chat noted, she wasn't quite angry with it this time.

"Hoping for a kiss?" Volpina added.

"No and No,I was hoping to talk to Marinette." He replied bluntly, ignoring their teasing, clearly not noticing the figure behind him.

"Talk to me about what Chat Noir?"

:

 **I'm sorry if it's short and a bit rushed, I was too** **excited for the next one! I was gonna explain everything!**

 **Now for the questions that I'm afraid you guys might ask about this chapter.**

 ***Mira, why did you made Marinette and Chat forward about their feelings, even though they just met once or twice?**

 **-You'll know about it in the next chapter ;-) I just made it like that, since they felt natural doing it with each other, and Chat's sense of familiarity about spending time with Mari may have something to do with that while Mari is vice versa for him. And the name calling thing, is an instinct for them to have, since *beep* spoilers. You guys have to wait for it in the next chapter.**

 *** Mira, did they really kiss, doesn't that sound a bit off and forward?**

 **-Still have to wait for the next chapter.**

 ***Mira, why did Mari suddenly noticed her feelings for Chat?**

 **\- Next Chapter ;-)**

 ***Mira, why are the heroes willing to answer their closeness to Mari? What about their identities**

 **\- They weren't that protective about their identities (unlike a certain bug) they just showed hesitation about it. But overall I think they just might be fine about it.**

 **All of these questions are actually my doubts about this chapter. I was just gonna make them cuddle! But it went to a kiss.**

 **Stuff**

 ***The rendezvous with a model part, was a upcoming one shot I was about to write. But then decided to just put the idea here.**

 ***I am sorry about the article, I suck at journalism and that is why I'm always in last place at our journalism seminars. (and why I always receive bronze)**

 ***I just picked a random park at Paris. The Tuileries Garden. I don't live in Paris so just picked one on Google.**

 ***How many times did I mention Not A Date date? Including this one? 8 I mentioned NADD 8 times, I just like the ring to it.**

 ***The "They always elope at the end." was actually a movie I saw, I forgot the name though, but at the end of the movie the couple eloped.**

 ***Marinette and Chloe hangs out, but not all the time. If she wanted to admit. Chloe is fun, if she's not showing her bratty and spoiled self.**

 **I hope you guys didn't think this was a cliche chapter.**

 **So the cliffhanger I told you about from the previous chapter, isn't that big of a cliffhanger.**

 **Next time,**

 **The Reveal**

 **The Mission**

 **Classmate Interactions**

 **Ladybug**

 **What happened to Ladybug and all your questions!**


	6. Epiphany

"Talk to me about what, Chat?"

She curiously looked at the three heroes, her arms crossed. If this was a joke, she would literally throw them off her balcony.

"Erm... we-"

"We wanna say goodnight!" Volpina cuts in, with the other's nodding along with her excuse. This was probably one of the foxes traits. Stretching out the truth, which counts as lying.

"Yeah! Since Chat was the only one who said goodnight to you..." Tortue added.

Marinette eyed them suspiciously before shrugging. "Okay then,so goodnight?"

"Good night Mari-ki- I mean Marinette!"

"Night, Dudette."

"Good night Marinette"

"Good Night Princess" Marinette can clearly hear gagging from behind, watching the heroes vault from building to building. Hearing snorts and laughs along with Chat's embarrased denials. She just shrugged, as she went inside her room. Marinette heard a knock. She quickly laid on her bed, covering herself with her blanket listening to the door open and the footsteps that made it's way to the side of her bed.

The figure, sat on her side. Soothing her hair, it sighed.

"I know, I should've given it to you by now-" Was that her mom? What did she mean by give to her? "I just don't want you to get hurt again...The Miraculous is a very powerful element. Especially yours, I know it's been hard for you ever since he disappeared. Believe me I know how it feels. But please understand that this,this Ladybug Miraculous is dangerous. Especially for those who doesn't know how to wield itu ." With that, Sabine kissed her cheek, standing up she slowly left her room.

Marinette immediately jolted from her bed, eyes turning glassy.

"I don't understand..."

:

Adrien woke up early. Too early that Nathalie, made him go back to bed. Plagg already agreed about the reveal. Saying how it would make the heroes closer.

:

Pollen, Queen Bee's kwami agreed about it. Being the optimistic one in the group, she happily gave Chloe,a lot of reasons how this will affect the team.

Chloe woke up early, grumbling and muttering "Sacrifices" that she didn't completely do all her makeup.

:

Wayzz fully agreed, saying that it was up to them to decide. Although he said it was a bit early, but nonetheless agreed. Saying that their mission will be a lot easier when they know each other.

:

Trixx on the other hand, gave no attention to Alya when she explained about the reveal. Only giving her a nod and shrug as she continued her nap in Alya's window. Much to Alya's annoyance.

:

When they arrived at school. They were surprised to see each other this early. They were probably the first ones at their class.

"What are you doing here?" The four questioned, examining each other, hinting the coincidental encounter.

"Well I'm here to see Mari-kins!"

"So am I!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

They once eyed each other suspiciously before heading inside the room.

Inside, everything was quiet not a single sound was heard except for Alya's constant tapping on her desk.

While Chloe added lip gloss and powder on her face holding a hand mirror. Nino shut his eyes closed, headphones on his ears,leaning against his desk. Adrien sighed,scribbling on his notebook. On who the three heroes might be and how to plan the whole thing. Right now he was still working on Plan A.

Students came in one by one and still no sign of Marinette. came in and was about to start her lesson,until the door opened with a strong thud.

It revealed a panting Marinette.

"MARINETTE!" The four exclaimed, earning the look from their classmates and teacher.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding . The limo had a bit of...trouble." Marinette sheepishly apologised before shooting the four a smile.

"It's okay Miss Marinette, I was about to start class, so please take your seat."

Throughout the whole class, the incident was never ignored. Noticing how Adrien,Alya and Nino, (Chloe has an exception though), was stuck on Marinette's side throughout the whole classes.

In Chemistry, when it's find a partner, the four instantly went to Marinette, aski- no begging her to be their partner, but it turns out that made Marinette partner her. Since the whole teachers were tasked in keeping the Cheng girl safe. They were even more protective than the Agreste's.

And so Adrien,Nino,Alya and Chloe partnered up with each other. With Chloe partnered with Alya (much to their disgust and horror) and Nino and Adrien were partnered up together.

:

When lunchtime came, Chloe invited Marinette to have lunch at her Daddy's hotel. Marinette agreed due to her schedule being light and a chance to hang out with her friends so she invited Nino,Alya and Adrien with them. Much to Chloe's chagrin.

As they ate lunch, glares and taunts rocketed themselves in front of Marinette.

"I don't even know how you two got here." Chloe said, pointing at Nino and Alya.

"Marinette invited us, so you pretty much have nothing to do against it." Alya remarked.

"They're right Chlo, besides Marinette invited us here so let's just eat." Adrien pointed out flatly while Chloe rolled her eyes. He was defending those four eyes.

"Easy for you to say." She muttered, while Adrien ignored her.

If Marinette can say it out in the open, this was not how she imagined her lunch together,with her best friends.

Expectations

"Can you please pass me the salt." A smiling Chloe favoured, pointing at the salt at the end of the table.

Alya nodded, handing her the salt. "Here you go Chloe."

"Hey guys, did you find today's lessons hard?" Adrien asked.

"A little, but that's what life is all about dude" Nino replied, with a surfer accent.

Everyone laughed, enjoying their meals happily.

Reality

"Could you please stop staring at me?" Chloe remarked not looking up.

"Staring? It's called glaring, because you've been so rude to me ever since we got here." Alya remarked.

"Whatever."

Marinette sighed, looking at her food, her expectations was more of a daydream than an expectation. They were so out of character, especially Nino, Nino wasn't that smooth about life was he? Nor did he have a surfer accent.

She stood up, grabbing the attention of the four.

"Please excuse me, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Chloe stood up.

"I'm going too!" Marinette immediately shook her head, letting Chloe sit down on her seat again, she gave them a smile.

"Chloe you should stay here, besides you four have somethings to talk about." With that Marinette gave them a wink and went to the bathrooms. She was such a persuasive charmer, even to Chloe.

Leaving the four, completely betrayed by her.

"B-but!" Chloe pouted as Marinette left.

The other's snickered. "What are you laughing about?!" She whined.

"Nothing but your childish behaviour, and here I thought you were 15." Alya retorted.

"Why you little…"

:

As soon as Marinette went to the bathroom, she went over and washed her hands, sighing in relief for a five minute silence, no glares and taunts nor bickering.

She didn't regret inviting them for lunch though, In truth she didn't know they were this cross with each other, in fact in school, they were…getting along just fine. She knew about Chloe though, but Alya,Adrien and Nino?

Never had she seen them like this.

As soon as she finished washing her hands she turned to notice the bathroom being eerie silent. She was certain there was someone at one of the stalls earlier.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them,noticing a small blur reflected on the mirror behind her. Guessing, it was probably her eyes fooling her.

That is until the blur from behind her came closer, making her back up against the wall.

The blur which us actually an akuma had dark hair that reached her knees, it's skin was pale and wore a ragged white robe, a white pin rested on her head. Hovering above the ground roughly a meter up.

A pierce scream interrupted the akuma's stare at Marinette, looking over the source.

It was a woman by the door, her hands clutching her chest. Her scream dying down.

The woman suddenly ran making the akuma chase at her. Marinette, watching the whole interaction, felt a strong sense or rather the instinct to stop the akuma.

"Wait."

:

Everyone on the dining hall stood up.

The pierce scream of the woman attracting their attention. Other's soon evacuated the scene, except for four teens.

The four gasped. "Marinette!"

:

The akuma stopped looking at the model suspiciously, eyes flaming with rage.

"You're one of them! Aren't you?!" The hoarse voice of the akuma said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Marimette asked, an instinct bubbling inside her to grab the pin.

"Those pretty faces plastered on walls!" The akuma hissed.

Pretty faces plastered on walls, that definitely hurt her, sure she was a pretty face. But she certainly found it offensive when the akuma said one of them. "N-No, I-…It wasn't my choice and I'm sure you have a problem…mind telling me?"

The akuma cackled. "You? You're just a pretty faced civilian, what're you gonna do?"

Mustering up her courage. "M-Maybe I am just a civilian…but I know how to understand people."

:

"Adrien! Where are you going?!" Nino exclaimed grabbing Adrien by the arm.

"Nino! Let me go!"

"No way! Marinette is already in trouble."

"Adrien we'll just have to wait for Chat Noir." Alya said helping Nino from letting him go.

"I'm sorry for this guys. Plagg Transform me!"

Adrien was now replaced by Chat Noir, as sparkles of green surrounded him, Nino and Alya dropped their hold on him as he ran to the comfort rooms.

'"Ah! Screw it!…Wayzz transform me!"

Another sparkle of green turned Nino into Tortue Verte. Leaving the girls jaw dropped, first Adrien and now Nino?!

"What. ." Alya sarcastically said. "Trixx transform me."

Chloe was left eyes widened. Her teammates just left her.

"Ugh, Pollen transform me!"

:

Queen Bee and Volpina, found Chat and Tortue looking embarrased going inside.

Volpina started laughing and soon Queen Bee laughed too, laughing at their embarrased states, their best friend is endanger and they were still concerned about going inside the opposite gender's bathroom?

"Just get inside already!" Volpina wheezed.

:

As they barged inside they saw the akuma drop on her knees. Marinette quickly snatched the pin and tossed it to Chat.

"Think fast Chat!"

The akuma perked up noticing the heroes, her eyes flared red, she turned to Marinette, her hands glazed with stone.

"You!" Before the akuma could charge at her, a top wrapped around her.

Chat quickly broke the pin, making thr akuma to fly out.

Chat turned to Tortue. "Would you do the honours?" He asked, pointing at the akuma.

"You bet! " he exclaimed as he captured with a green bubble before sending it away in thin air.

"I always wanted to do that!" Tortue admitted, excitement in his eyes.

As the bubble dissipated in thin air, nothing was quite damaged making the cleaning normal. The akumatized dropped it's form, revealing a girl, the same age as Marinette and the others.

Marinette approached her with a smile, the girl looked confused.

"D-Did I cause any trouble?" The girl asked her eyes turning glassy.

"Actually no, you didn't quite damage everything only a tiny bit." Chat answered.

Turning to Marinette she almost gasped. "A-are you Marinette Cheng?"

Marinette chuckled. "Yes I am, what's your name?" The girl blushed.

"I-I'm Amabelle."

"Well I have some advice for you-" glancing at Chat for a moment she smiled. "Don't be afraid to express yourself. Besides you'll be knocking em dead at that contest." The girl nodded, taking Marinette's outstretched hand, helping her stand up.

"Th-thank you heroes, and Marinette."

Amabelle nodded before heading out of the bathroom.

Chat turned to face Marinette, awe and adoration in his eyes and a bit of worry and concern along with it.

"Princess that equally amazing yet reckless of you!" Marinette looked down refusing to meet the heroes gazes.

Yet she felt another pang of Déjá Vu inside her.

"That was amazing"

She heard that before somewhere, the same voice and situation, she yet again can't seem to recall it.

"Princess? Are you alright?"

She looked up to see the heroes look at her with concern, with a giggle she turned to the boys.

"You guys are still in the girl's bathroom."

With that the boys sputtered, running out the bathroom, leaving the girls giggling and laughing.

:

After the akuma attack, Marinette was attacked by very worried friends. Chloe almost called an ambulance for her. Making her smile that her friends were that concerned and worried about her.

They postponed their lunch together and headed off to a small cafe instead after that they headed to school (Chloe absolutely disagreed, but then considered it when Marinette talked to her about it.)

Adrien,Nino,Alya and Chloe decided to explain the whole reveal later at patrol.

And so they carried on with their day.

:

Chloe paced around her room as Pollen followed her from behind.

"Honey, I think you should slow down." She soothes. "I know the reveal is a buzzer but please stop pacing, you'll only hurt yourself."

"Slow down? Slow down?! Pollen my…teammates are my classmates! Especially Adrien!" Chloe exclaimed tugging her ponytail in the process.

Pollen faced her, nuzzling her cheeks. "Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, making Chloe stop.

"No"

"Then why should you be worried, they're your friends, the one who always help,guide and support you. In this situation you should consider yourself lucky that the ones you work with behind the masks, are your friends." Pollen said looking Chloe's gentle expression.

"Oh, I guess you're right…um Pollen why are you still doing that?" She asked.

"I'm helping you soothe down, Honey. Now tell me what your problems are and we'll talk about it, would you like that?" Pollen suggested, giving her a soft smile.

"…yes."

Pollen smiled, as they settled on Chloe's couch nuzzling her Chosen as she thought aloud her problems.

Her mission was almost a success. A mission that'll turn Chloe Bourgeois to a kind-hearted person she was before. Besides everyone has good in them.

:

Wayzz watched his master pace about his room. Rambling on and on on how dumb he was.

"Master, you should slow down."

"…I guess you're right Wayzz." Nino said looking at the floating kwami.

"The reveal can either be shocking, good or breaking- what does that mean again?" Nino asked, seemingly confused by his ramblings.

Wayzz sighed, "A reveal can end up in three ways, it can be good, it can be bad or it can end up as a tragedy." He explained. "You may find many emotions in a reveal.…the cat and bug always has the most dramatic reveals." He murmured the last part.

Nino perked. "What was the last part Wayzz?" He asked.

"N-Nothing Master!"

"Please stop calling me Master."

"Yes Mas- Nino."

:

Ever since Alya gotten Trixx and became Volpina, it was hard to keep a secret, when you have three meddling sisters. It's definitely hard. She was glad that she had separate rooms from them, but still close enough to hear voices on the walls.

"At least my teammates aren't stranger." She grumbled reminiscing how stupid and dense she was, she sat on her desk chair. Staring at her computer where Miraculous Hero's blog situated. The blog itself was new and it attracted quite a few visitors. Alya made the blog for recognition purposes, knowing there are heroes protecting them.

She designed the blog to have all the info about the heroes, making sure not to be too detailed about it. A pattern of a red and black from an pop-up add appeared.

She turned to see Trixx napping on her pillow, the moon light illuminating from the window.

"Hey Trixx…"

The kwami made a short noise of a hum. "Yeah?…"

"What do you know about this Ladybug person?" She asked. "From what Master Fu said anyways."

Trixx perked up a serious look on her face which rarely happens, due to her mischievous nature.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but you're a curious kit and I like it!" She grinned.

"I was just aski-"

"The Ladybug Miraculous is the most powerful one there is alongside the Black Cat." Trixx explained. "As Master Fu said, they balance each other out, when one disappears the other weakens."

"So they're like soulmates?"

"In a way then yes."

"…soulmates." Alya trailed off, looking out the window, as she bobbed her head from her position on the chair.

:

Adrien sat on his bed, running a hand through his blonde mop of hair.

"Plagg?"

"Yes Kid?" Plagg answered as he munched on the Camembert.

"Aside from the reveal today…I hadn't really talked about the "other half,Ladybug, I'm gonna be weak" to you." Adrien said, facing his kwami, who stopped to stare at him seriously.

"Kid, all I'm saying is be careful. If your other half is missing or disappeared,you weaken. It's part of the soulmate deal." He said. "So you must find her, find this elusive Ladybug, go save her."

Adrien nodded taking in much details as possible. He had a soulmate and he needs to save her, but what about his princess? When you have a soulmate that doesn't mean that you must be with them forever, right? And what does Master Fu mean hanging out with thr former Ladybug? She hadn't even been hanging out with someone like that, besides if he had, he would've known her by now.

"Plagg have I been hanging out with a former Ladybug?" He asked.

Plagg shook his head. "Tsk,tsk,tsk poor dense kid."

"What do yo-?"

A thud interrupted them. His Father will be home late for the arrangements of the shoot yesterday and he wouldn't come home if it were an emergency, with a deep breath he opened his door.

Thud

The thud became louder as he went to the door of his father's office. Going inside made him shiver. What if there's a robber or criminal breaking and stealing his father's stuff?

"Kid go inside." Plagg ordered, as he opened the door slowly. "Don't worry it's not a robber or criminal." He said rolling his eyes. 'How did he know?'

He noticed the room being dark as usual, paintings and pictures of his success in modelling. He turned to the painting of his Mother where a violent red light seemed to furiously show underneath the painting, the thudding ceased.

With a shaky hand he got rid of the painting, setting it done slowly, as a safe behind the painting laid.

"Ooh! Dirty secrets! Open it!" Plagg said, rubbing his paws (hands?) mischievously.

"It's father's privacy Plagg, we don't even know the codes." He said, stopping the urge to open the safe.

"The code is 15-23-29" Plagg directly said ignoring the gaping Adrien "Don't stop yourself from opening the safe, you're a very curious kitten you know."

"How did yo-?"

"I'm a god Adrien."

"So that's why you always know what my password is?"

"Shut up an open it kid."

Adrien opened the safe slowly, where the red light released it's energy, blinding them both.

"Wow, that's some…"

"Book?" Adrien questioned as he slowly blinked to see the red light ceasing it's flash.

"That's the Miraculous Book! Adrien! We should bring this to Master Fu!" Plagg said, shock and amazement etched on his face.

"Plagg this is Father's book, he would kill me if this was lost." Adrien reasoned.

Plagg jabbed him on the chest. "Kid, this is our one way ticket to finding Tikki and how to save her!"

"Who's T-"

"You're not the only one with a soulmate you know. I miss her. You know how that feels Adrien, Missing someone dear to you."

Adrien sighed, heart aching. "I do." He grabbed the book. Suddenly Plagg pointed at a blue brooch.

"That one too."

:

Marinette laid on her chaise outside of her balcony. Staring out at the night sky. She shed a tear.

"I miss you Dad." She said as tears began to prickle.

She hardly can believe herself when she didn't broke down crying today. From what her Mother said last night.

Ladybug Miraculous

What a strange and familiar word. She researched the word, but nothing came out. She opened books to search for answers but it was to no avail. Maybe it was a magic bug? A being perhaps.

Magic, of course it was hard to find, it was magic.

And she knew four people who exist in that race (that's what she thought anyways)

Queen Bee,Volpina,Tortue Verte and Chat Noir.

With a smile she closed her eyes, waiting for her kitty and the other's to visit her.

Marinette waited until she fell asleep, asleep on her chaise with a peaceful expression that will beat baby's own peaceful looks.

She was a doll, a doll that was learning how to express her emotions.

:

Chat Noir immediately went to the Eiffel Tower, where his teammates who were actually his classmates, waited. After the encounter with Mari they agreed to wait at the tower. Though if he wa ever late. Queen Bee herself would immediately trudge to Marinette's balcony to see if he was there.

Chat reached the tower, book and brooch in his hand.

"Chat? Finally you're here! We still ha-" Volpina was cut off with the book and brooch on his hands. "What's that?" She asked pointing at the said items, the book lightly glowing pink.

"Plagg, my kwami said this is the Miraculous Book and I don't know what this is though." He said, twirling the brooch. "We should bring this to Master Fu, Plagg said it'll be out ticket to finding Ladybug and her Kwami."

"What about the Princess?" Tortue asked.

"We'll go to her later we still have a hero to save."

:

The heroes zoomed to Master Fu's. Excitement zooming in him, he had the book to figure out how to save her, no to save his other half.

With a knock on Master Fu's door, they waited for him to answer. From his surroundings there were various buildings and shops surrounding the Massage Parlour. Luckily the streets their were empty at night, which makes it easier for them to enter the building.

The door opened revealing Master Fu as he immediately ushered them inside. He gestured at the mat,where they usually sat (exception of Queen Bee who sat on a chair, still refusing to sit on the mat.)

"Master Fu, my kwami said to give you this." He handed th book, glowing a pinkish light.

Master Fu sighed in relief. "I see you found the book, I've been looking for this everywhere…where did you find this Chat Noir? And this brooch, where did you find it?" He asked, as eyes trailed on Chat.

"In my Father's office…" Chat answered sweat dropping.

"I see…it's alright to drop your transformations since you already had a reveal?"

The heroes nodded, dropping their transformations, except for Queen Bee.

"Chloe you can de-transform now." Adrien said.

"Yeah, it's not like your naked under that suit." Alya teased.

Queen Bee flushed, she wasn't afraid of de-transforming she was in very selective night wear.

"Ugh, fine…Buzz off." Queen Bee dropped her transformation, revealing her in a pink nightgown that reached her knees. A big bow in the back, with tiny bows accented on the sleeves. The nightgown itself looked fit to be worn for a little girl.

Chloe crossed her arms, looking embarrased. She did not expect to drop her transformation today and in front of them. "Go ahead laugh at my nightgown."

Adrien,Nino and Alya shared knowing looks.

"…I like your nightgown Chlo." Adrien said.

"Yeah, it's pretty." Nino said.

"What's the point to be embarrased it's just clothing, you should see my night wear." Alya added.

Chloe smiled, her embarrassment lifting up from her shoulders.

"Thanks…I thought all of you might laugh since I ordered this nightgown from the princess section." Chloe mumbled. "But it's more expensive than yours." She added.

"Chloe, we're friends, we all are we don't care about what you wear you know. We're judgemental." Alya softly said.

Here Chloe thought they would laugh at her clothing, judge her like at school. Turn out it was different. She stood up from her chair and sat on the mat next to them. Surprising everyone.

"Yeah yeah, I sat on the mat." Chloe mumbled.

They heard a cough from Master Fu, turning their attention to them, the kwami's having a short reunion before returning to their chosen's side.

"This book is not just an ordinary book."- Master Fu began -" This is the Miraculous Book where all you need to know about the Miraculous lies, and from what you see. The book is glowing. The glow means this kwami on the page is in trouble and that is Tikki, Ladybug's kwami."

The heroes nodded, taking in the everything Master Fu said.

"This brooch is the Peacock Miraculous."

"Duusu!" The kwami's exclaimed, as the brooch in Master Fu's hand glowed, as a blue peacock kwami came out.

"Wh-Where am I?"- Looking around the surroundings, -" Master Fu? Wayzz,Pollen,Plagg…wait where's Tikki?" The kwami asked.

Everyone stayed silent.

"She's missing Duusu." Wayzz spoke.

"Tiks? Wh-Where is she?" The kwami asked, eyes turning glassy.

"She's at the Cheng Estate Du. She was stolen." Trixx said.

"Th-Then we should get her! Nooro's already in the hands of a villain and not Tikki too!" The kwami cried.

"Don't cry Honey! Tikki may have a reason why she disappeared." Pollen soothes, wrapping Duusu in a hug.

The kwami cried softly into Pollen's arms. As the kwami's and heroes looked at the moment fondly.

Duusu then pulled away, looking at the heroes she smiled zooming to Adrien, "Adrien?" She asked.

Adrien, albeit confused. "…yes?"

Duusu smiled. "It is you! You were a baby back then! Always sn-"

"Achoo!"

"Around me." Duusu steps back from him, as Adrien's allergies began to stop.

"I-I'm sorry about the sneezes, but how do you know me?" Adrien asked, rubbing his nose.

Duusu giggled. "You were a baby back then, but we're pretty close! I used to watch you from afar since you always sneeze around me, I usually play with you that is until she… never mind, let Master Fu continue his lecture." Duusu said, a frown on her face when she mentioned the the last part. Adrien was thoroughly confused, She? Who? Was it his mother? Then that means she was a Miraculous Wielder, since she gave him the ring.

Master Fu, cleared his throat. "Now that this reunion is finished, let's talk about what happened to Ladybug's kwami...since the Ladybug Miraculous is at the Cheng Estate, we must save Tikki, with the help of the former Ladybug."

"We don't know who the former Ladybug is." Nino pointed out.

"Yeah, as if she would just pop up out of nowhere." Alya added.

"From what we know, Tikki created this timeline where Ladybug is forgotten and what she did is dangerous it might alter the entire timeline." Master Fu said, his gaze on the heroes.

"Why did she do this?" Adrien asked. "Why did she made everyone forget about Ladybug?"

Master Fu sighed, "I don't even know myself, but I know she did this for a reason."

"What reason could it be?" Plagg spat out. "It must be big since her page in the book seemed to be glowing."

Master Fu looked at the glowing book before opening the said page, Master Fu sighed, closing the book.

"What's wrong Master Fu?" Adrien asked.

"We need to find her, fast. Former Ladybug and the Miraculous." Master Fu said, placing the book on the mat.

"How do we do that?" Chloe asked. "Paris is a big city, it's not like we should shove the book to all the girls in Paris.

Master Fu slides the book to the heroes.

"The book, the book will glow brighter when it is near the former Ladybug."

The heroes shared confused looks. How can they find the former Ladybug when they don't even know who she is?

"Master Fu, Chloe's right, we can't scout entire the Paris following the book." Alya pointed out.

Master Fu suppressed a chuckle. "Chat Noir already knows who she is."

Adrien still confused, said. "I don't even have a clue who she is Master Fu. I would've known by now."

Master Fu sighed, this boy is really dense.

"Who have you been close lately?"

:

Master Fu ushered them out, as he tasked them into bringing the former Ladybug to the Massage Parlour. The heroes were currently jumping from building to building, hearing to their meeting point. The Tower

Who have you been close lately?

Master Fu's question lingered on his mind. Who had he been close with? It wouldn't be Nino since he's a guy after all and this Ladybug is a girl. Alya and Chloe doesn't count, they already have a Miraculous. Nathalie? ? He thought out all of the girls he knew, but then they wouldn't count right? Ladybug must be young. But Master Fu didn't tell them her age. He was sure he was missing someone.

"Marinette…" Of course it might have been her! She's the one who's been close to him! They have even been on a date once! Visits her every night! She's the one who's been close with,

"I knew it! It has been my Princess all along!" Chat exclaimed, pumping his fist up in the air as he yelled "Woohoos!" and a celebratory fist bump in the air. The other heroes looked amused at his reactions.

"So you finally knew huh?" Volpina mused.

"He looks like he could jump over the moon." Queen Bee added.

"I won't be surprised if it was even higher." Tortue continued.

"Guys! Let's go to Marinette's place! She's the one I've been close with lately!" Chat, without waiting for their answer, zoomed to the Cheng Estate, his tail bounding up and down.

"Chat wait for us!" They called out.

:

The heroes, finally caught up with Chat at Marinette's balcony. Where he sat on the railings frozen.

"Chat you didn-"

"Shush!" They looked over where Chat was looking, where Marinette slept peacefully on her chaise (Which was the cutest!), she appeared to be crying due to hints of make-up running down on her face, the book in Chat's hand glowed even brighter already signalling the Former Ladybug.

The four heroes, slowly dropped on Marinette's balcony, as Chat handed Volpina the book, as he slowly went to Marinette.

Gently shaking her. "Princess"

Chat gently shook her again.

"Princess,"

"…"

"Princess."

Then finally she stirred, eyes fluttered open he stood up from her chaise and looked at the heroes. She sheepishly smiled, rubbing her eyes.

"Good evening everyone.." She greeted. "Sorry if I slept though."

"Evening Princess, no need to apologise. Besides, we have a very important thing to discuss to you." Chat said, the other three heroes coming in forward.

Marinette rosed a brow. "What is it Chat?" She asked, then her eyes trailed off to the book in Volpina's hand. "What's that?" She asked, pointing at the glowing book.

"That's what we're here to discuss to you." Chat said.

Marinette motioned him to continue, Chat glancing sideways for his teammates, who somehow shared nods. The book in Volpina's hands glowed a brighter shade of red.

"We need to bring you to Master Fu." Chat said, determination hinted on his face.

:

At first she hesitated, his viridescent staring at her with determination. Who in the world is Master Fu? She wouldn't even go with them without telling her who Master Fu is. It's not like she doesn't trusts them. She knew she was good hands. But the book itself in Volpina's hand looked scary. Glowing a tinged of red.

Chat says the Guardian himself would explain everything. The book is important, she was important, she was chosen. She didn't get what he meant by his play of words, she doubts he would make that up if it was an elaborate prank setting on a 22:16. She would doubt that would happen.

She noticed the plead in his eyes as he stared at her. The other heroes, looked pleading with a mixture of surprise. She didn't really know what their expressions were but they were similar to Chat's.

After Chat and the Heroes told her she was safe and not to be harmed, she agreed. She trusts them with her life. Not because they were heroes but they were friends. Loyal, brave and ridiculous (in a playful way) friends.

While waiting for the childish argument between Queen Bee and Chat on who will carry her. She stood by the sidelines. Along with Tortue and Volpina, the book in the hands of the fox hero still glowed red and she noticed the book glowing even brighter if she were near the book. Shrugging it off she turned her attention to the bickering duo.

"If you won't stop bickering I won't ride or jump over buildings with you two instead I'll go with…Tortue." Glancing up at Tortue." Is it alright if I ride with you Tortue?" She asked.

Tortue himself can't resist her charms, he nodded ignoring daggerlike glares he received from two blondes. "Why of course Princess." He said gallantly, ignoring Chat's claim on the nickname. ("That's my nickname for her!")

The ride had been silent, Marinette rode piggy back on Tortue while Chat and Queen sill glared and growled at each other. Chat and Queen shouting to be careful at him because he had Mari and posted a threat that if he ever drops her he would meet his doom, and that's why Tortue jumped on the rooftops slowly and carefully, the two blondes were really serious about it. Glaring at him in every jump.

Volpina had the book in her hand, the red light grows brighter when near Marinette and turning faint when far.

They arrived at Master Fu's massage parlour. Where he, the Great Guardian had been waiting for them. Marinette hesitated to go inside, but once she felt a warm arm slung over her shoulders, she glanced up to see Chat smiling at her giving her the gesture to go inside.

And so she did.

:

Master Fu a.k.a The Great Guardian, waited on the mat, eyes closed with a floating peacock like mouse rat beside him.

She at first didn't believe the creature that floated beside the Great Guardian. But as soon as the creature came to her with wide eyes and a happy smile it talked, she gaped a little as she listened to it's (?) Gushes.

"Ahh! You look so pretty! Marinette, right?" - she nodded - "It's nice to meet you! I'm Duusu, the peacock kwami! I hope you took care of Tikki!" The kwami gushed with a feminine squeaky voice, but then paused when she looked at her confused looks.

"Who's Tikki?" She asked, the other's stood silent.

The peacock kwami started to cry, as tears fell down it's cheeks. "Y-you don't remember?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know who this "Tikki" person is." She apologised, feeling all to guilty.

"Th-the-"

"Duusu, that's enough." The old man said, Duusu made one last sniff, giving her a smile before heading to Master Fu's side.

Master Fu motioned them to sit on the mat, Marinette oblige, feeling out of place. ' The old man must be their teacher.' She thought.

"Ladybug has arrived."

:

Her breath hitched, Ladybug, her mother said something like that. Was it real? What did he mean by Ladybug? Her thoughts circling a lot of questions, glancing sideways she saw the Queen Bee, Volpina and Tortue look at Chat with concern while he tensed.

"I know, this may be a lot to take in. But do you remember or had any feelings or familiarity on certain objects?" Master Fu asked.

His question caught her off-guard, how did he know?

"Y-yes, earlier I had this instinct or feeling to grab the akuma's pin and smash it, releasing that…butterfly inside it. I kind off persuade the akuma and talked the akuma out of it. So when she talked about her problems, she immediately dropped on her knees. Making me take the pin." She explained, Master Fu hummed.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, around certain objects and scenarios I have senses of Déjá Vu." Master Fu stood up.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked pointing at Marinette, as if it was an obvious question.

"Erm…yes I am Marinet-"

Master Fu held up his hand to silence her. "Not that your other persona, your other identity."

"Well earlier, you did call me Ladybug. But-"

"Because it is true."

:

It was like everything stopped in Marinette's direction.

"What? I mean you must be mistaken sir, I don-"

"You are Ladybug, the epitome of good luck, the purifier,the opposite of the black cat. You are a hero"

Marinette looked at Chat, pink tinted on her cheeks.

"You must be mistaken sir. I am not a hero. I'm just a …."

"Model?" Master Fu added as Marinette looked down, her gaze on the mat. She mumbled a "Yes." under her breath.

"Marinette, you may not believe this but you are Ladybug. You once had a Miraculous, an accessory that grants you your powers and somehow your kwami made this dangerous timeline for a reason and fogged up your memories about being Ladybug."

"Wh-what do you mean used to have a miraculous?" She asked, frightened and surprised by all of these new revelations.

Master Fu sighed. "As I have said, your kwami Tikki, made a timeline or an alternative. That made you disappear and gap from everyone's minds, even your partner." - he pointed at Chat Noir - "We do not know why your kwami made did it, but to know the answers, you must save your kwami and Miraculous."

Marinette gulped, this was a lot to take in, she was not a hero and she had lost part of her memories? She didn't quite remember loosing her memories.

"How can I do that? I-I don't have any powers nor do I know where Tikki is."

"You are not alone my dear." - he gestures at the four heroes. - "The heroes are here to help and the miraculous is at the Cheng Estate." Marinette tensed, she didn't take it, did she? But her mother did mention something like that.

The Miraculous is a very powerful element. Especially yours.

But please understand that this,this Ladybug Miraculous is dangerous. Especially for those who doesn't know how to wield it.

Then it means her mother has it?

"I know it's-"

"She has it!" She interjected.

"Who has it Mari?" Volpina asked, confused along with the other heroes.

"My mother has it! She said something similar to Ladybug…and how it's dangerous for those who doesn't know how wield it." She murmured the last part.

Everyone was stunned. Mrs. Cheng, the strict fashion designer has it? They did have their suspicions though.

"Did she mention this to you?" Master Fu asked.

"She came to my room late night, she thought I was asleep. She told me she didn't want it to happen again and how the Miraculous is dangerous." She explained, making sure not to think the "him" part. She didn't want to break down in front of them.

Master Fu hummed, the details were accurate, it was evident Sabine knows about Tikki and why she altered her chosen's identity.

"Then it'll be easier for you Marinette."

"Easier for what sir?" She asked.

"You and the heroes will be retrieving the Miraculous and since that is your home. Then it means it's easier for all of you to find it, since you will be the guide around that estate. Which gives you…" Master Fu trailed off, facing the heroes curious gazes.

"The time to be Le Paon."

Marinette stiffened, along with the other heroes. She guessed Le Paon is a hero.

"Wh-What?" She stammered, this was too much.

"You will wield the peacock miraculous in the mean time." - he gestured to Duusu - " She will be your kwami."

Duusu fluttered her tail, as she went to Marinette, handing her the brooch.

"Wear the brooch dearie and say Fan Out."

Marinette oblige, after pinning the brooch on her hair. She followed Duusu's instructions.

"F-Fan out!"

She was then covered in blue sparkles from head to toe. She feels tingling in her clothes. But after the sparkles left. She glanced on her now changed outfit.

A blue spandex, with a blue skirt that reached the middle of her thighs with a peacock tail attached on her arms, making it look like wings, but can be detached from her arms and fall on her back, the middle of her abdomen was covered with black, under the skirt was still spandex, her feet covered by black spandex that reached her knees.

The heroes gaped, Mari suddenly looks more charming than normal.

Queen Bee squealed. "Mari! You look more charming than usual!"

"You look so cute! No gorgeous! No charmingly cute." Volpina added.

"Nice tail Dudette." Tortue said.

Le Paon, still flushed, turned to face Chat, mouth still hanging. Though she noted he kept her distance.

"You look more charismatic and beautiful than normal Princess."

That is when, her tail fluttered open, showing the shimmer and beauty of her tail. She was flushed.

"When peacocks flutters their tails, that means they're attracted to you, in this situation, she's attracted to you Chat Noir." Master Fu cheekily added,the other heroes, gave them "oohs".

While Le Paon and Chat flushed.

Le Paon, tried to make her tail flutter down. But alas it seemed to worsen.

"Stupid tail!" She muttered, her cheeks aflame.

"ACHOO!"

She glanced up at Chat worryingly, who's covering his nose.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers." He said, rubbing his nose.

Le Paon's tail then fluttered down, shutting in the process.

"Ooh, Chat when you mentioned your allergies, Mari's not attracted to you." Tortue teased.

Chat his blush, still evident on his cheeks.

"Shut up!"

Master Fu sighed, "This may be a problem, but don't worry I'll brew up something for that nose of yours Chat Noir."

Chat nodded, as he turned his attention to his teammates, Queen Bee and Volpina touching a flustered Paon's tail.

"We should do a reveal!" Volpina suggested.

"Yeah! It's not fair for Mari, that we know her identity but not ours." Queen Bee added.

"Do the reveal outside not here. I am tired, now out."

:

Master Fu ushered them out. The heroes then decided to meet at the Tower. But first they need to teach Le Paon, how to activate her powers.

Paon's tail attached themselves on her arm, making it look like wings.

"Um…what should I do with these?" She asked, flailing her arms.

"Try flapping it." Tortue suggested.

Le Paon, flapped her wings, giving her a boost to jump on a the roof of a building.

"I-I did it!" Paon exclaimed as she did a flap on her tail, making her jump high.

The heroes looked amaze, as they followed the peacock.

They soon arrive on the Tower. Le Paon's tail unattached themselves from her arms as it hanged on her back. Making her move freely, without accidentally boosting herself a jump.

They sat on top of the tower.

"So...are we gonna do a reveal?" Le Paon asked.

The three heroes noticed Chat's smirk.

"Not yet, in fact you'll have to find reveal us your self." He said.

"What? I thought we're gonna have a reveal!" Queen Bee whined.

"We are, since we already did our reveal, except for Paon, we'll give her hints. That is if the Princess accepts." Chat said mischievously, soon the other's caught up with his plan.

"What? Fine! I accept, but how will you guys drop the hints? It's not like all of you go to my school, except Chat of course." The heroes, grinned.

"Or do we?" They chorused.

"Just be very observant tomorrow Princess." Chat said, his smug smile still etched on his face.

Le Paon sighed. "Fine, but after I figure your identities, we'll plan on how to sneak in my house or something. I'll find time to do a small search, though I won't always have enough time." The heroes nodded.

"Then we should be ready for our adventure!" Volpina exclaimed, her excitement hinted on her face.

"Ooh! We're going on an adventure!" - Chat's ears perked up - "I'll go alpaca my things."

The heroes groaned at his joke. "Not this joke." Chat grinned ear-to-ear.

"What? I'm just giving you my alpaca-d puns."

"Shut up!"

:

Flashback

Tikki could already feel herself fading from Marinette as moths surrounded them. Dissipating them slowly from existence, with Hawkmoth watching.

Chat was unconscious, after that hit. He laid on the floor of Hawkmoth's lair.

They just found out where Hawkmoth's lair is, and now they are facing their doom.

Marinette was suffering in a slow way and she herself feels liberating from Marinette.

She needs to save her or else Hawkmoth might get the Miraculous.

She knew one way to be freed by these storms of butterflies.

There was one way to do it and it may cause her life and the life of her chosen.

"I'm sorry Marinette…"

Red Light blinded everything.

:

Sabine sighed, her desk full of sketches and designs. Amidst it all, she still has several meetings today.

She stood up, going to the shelves of books on the corner of her office. Plucking out a book she headed to back to her desk. Then all of a sudden, a flicker of red light caught her peripheral view. In the center of the office, the light began to grow bigger and bigger, shaping itself as a round ball.

She was about to call the police or a her guards, but then a figure and a red blur came out from the round light before disappearing.

Nearing the figure, she recognise her as her daughter, immediately rushing to her side. Bruised and pale, panic on her face, as she saw her daughter in this state.

"Marinette?" She shook her gently.

"Marinette?!" The red blur shook, as it revealed to have eyes and hovered in front of her.

"You! Did you do this to her?!" Sabine's frantic question made Tikki wince, Sabine's eyes, already turning glassy.

With a sigh, "Sabine, please listen to me, your d-daughter is Ladybug. She is in no condition to be Ladybug, but please promise to give her these earrings"- Tikki pointed at the earrings on Marinette's ears. - "when time comes. I altered every single detail about Ladybug so that no one knows she existed just yet. Please give it to her when time comes. The Ladybug Miraculous is powerful." Sabine nodded, glancing at her daughter, she took off her earrings. Making Tikki disappear. Little Ladybug's surrounded Marinette, before disappearing.

Sabine, still confused, pocketed the earrings before calling for help.

:

After Marinette's been treated by doctors and took care of. Marinette rested on her room, still unconscious. Sabine stood by Marinette's side through all the medications she'd been through.

The earrings still in her pockets. At first she didn't believe the mouse rat bug. But then the creature itself (?) Was right. Sabine asked, several people, doctors, maids and even her assistant about the heroine Ladybug. They all shook their heads, saying they only have one hero, and it was Chat Noir.

"The bug was right." She murmured, before she turned to see her daughter stirring, she immediately rushed to her side.

"Marinette, sweetie?"

Marinette fluttered her eyes open. "Mother?"

"Do you remember anything darling?" She asked.

"N-No, all I remember is going to my classes, then here." Sabine sighed im relief.

"Do you recall a name, Ladybug?"

Marinette almost chuckled. "N-Not at all. Why a Ladybug Mother?"

Sabine hesitated,should she tell her? But then, if she did this incident will happen again, besides Paris has Chat Noir. So there's no need for another hero.

"Nothing dear, just rest." Kissing her forehead, Sabine stood by her bed.

"But - what happened to me? Why did I end up in bed with these bandages?" She asked.

"I…I'll tell you in the morning but please rest first." Marinette nodded, still confused.

She watched her Mother close the door, before closing her eyes. A lot of unanswered questions still in her mind.

:

Sabine went to her office. The earrings in her hand.

Opening the door, she placed the earrings.

"No one can find you here…"

:

Finally! It's finished! This took me a week to finish, not to mention this is rushed.

Sorry if I didn't make some parts or words in italics or bold especially the authors note, i'm using my old phone and since my new one broke. This phone is such a pain in the butt. I can't even enter right.

After this chapter, there will be a short arc or flashbacks, three to be exact. Before continuing what we left off.

I hope you guys understand what happened to LB.

So here's the flashback recap.

As they faced Hawkmoth he surrounded Ladybug in butterflies dissipating her in existence while Chat is unconscious. Tikki gave up her last powers to erase the present Ladybug from existence leaving Hawkmoth confused. Even though Tikki made Ladybug disappear from everyone, Hawkmoth still suspects/knows about the Ladybug miraculous.

So Tikki created a timeline where Ladybug doesn't exist from everyone's mind (even in products and merchdise! ^-^). She made Marinette and Chat forget about their moments and practically everything they did together. But their memories are still inside them all they need is a powerful nostalgic object that makes them remember, as of now they still can feel pangs of Déjá Vu and familiarity.

She made herself and Marinette appear in the Sabine's office where she made a promise with to give Marinette the miraculous when time comes, knowing the new heroes and Chat will save her. Tikki rested, she can't wake up until she regains all of her energy (which may take a long,long time) From what she did was risky, it has a possibility to alter the entire timeline.

So I hope you understand.

Note - Since this is an AU, Kwami's are that powerful. To even alter a present timeline, well it does make sense, Tikki is the goddess (?) of creation.

Now questions for the questions!

1\. Mira, why did you make Mari and Chat forward with their feelings? Even though they just met once or twice?

They have mutual feelings for each other before Ladybug disappeared and it seemed like an instinct to recognise their long lost lover. ;-p

2\. Mira why did they kiss isn't that a bit of and too forward?

It wasn't the first time they kissed ;-D

, why did Chat suddenly notice her feelings for Chat?

From what I said before, they already are in love. So it must be an instinct for them to recognise (in a way) each other.

4\. Mira,why did they directly know the person behind the mask, they didn't even see the whole transformation and they could easily say they were around the area?

They can hear their transformation yells. Like seriously. They're like just a meter or two apart.

5\. Mira, can Master Fu really brew something that can make an allergy stop?

It's a secret honey, though it will only last for a few minutes or an hour.

6\. Mira, what about the Ladyblog and other Ladybug stuff? Would they magically disappear too?

Yes! Ladybug and Chat had only been around for a month. I don't think they would immediately manufacture those just yet.

7\. Mira, are LB and CN in love before?

Yes! Marinette hadn't met Adrien yet, so they have mutual feelings for each other!

8\. Mira, what about their transformations?

They didn't use their powers

Stuff-

* Pollen is the name of the bee kwami, good thing I changed it. I was about to name the bee kwami Pollum, it's close though.

*Did you guys enjoy the small comedic moments?

*Did you guys notice the changing writing styles? It just means I'm that lazy that my writing style could be nice then suddenly changes to a straight to the point style.

*gasp!* Sabine has the Ladybug Miraculous! I wonder where she hid it. ;-)

We still have three chapters to go through till we continue what we left off. I named the short arc "Memories"

The Next Chapter summary.

\- Marinette gets her Miraculous.

Don't worry folks, the next chapter will be short and a oneshot and it won't take two weeks.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter. ;-)

Reviews - Inspirations

Follows - More Inspirations

Favourite - Greater Inspirations

NOTE- THIS IS AN AU AND ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE IN AU'S *cue cackling*


	7. Origins

This is the first part of the mini oneshots regarding how Marinette receives the Miraculous,how she originally met Chat. There are two more oneshots before we continue what we left off.

Honestly this wouldn't be finished if I hadn't check my emails.

I noticed the plot is getting…off? let's just say I forgot some important parts from previous chapters. It's like whenever I write, a lot of possibilities revolve around the story while I write.

Please pardon my poor rewrite of the origins episode. I hadn't got the time to re-watch it since this was done by the last minute, I copied some of these from the transcript of the said episode. If there wasn't a transcript made for this episode. You'll have an off episode rewrite chapter right now so kudos and credits to ML wiki!

:

If Marinette had to admit it out loud. She could say her life was the best. It was half of the opposite really. Being a model plus being home-schooled and having a lot of extra classes was a handful. A strict Mom and no friends.

Plus her Mom locked her in her room, saying a monster is rampaging through the city. Which she just thinks she's joking.

If Marinette had to admit it out loud. She could say her life was the best. It was half of the opposite really. Being a model plus being home-schooled and having a lot of extra classes was a handful. A strict Mom and no friends. She felt trapped, really trapped.

She went out to her balcony, where a patio chair rested on the centre of her balcony. Looking around the surroundings. 'Flower beds, chaise, weird box, pil- weird box?' She noticed a a black box near the flowerbeds, resting on the concrete railings.

With a shaky hand, she grabbed the small box, shaking it, before going inside her room.

"What's this doing here?" Shemurmured, opening the box where the a pinkish glow emitted the box, blinding her she dropped the box.

As the light ceased, she noticed a red blur floating to her. The blur itself had eyes and a mouth with bug like features.

"Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse! " She shakily exclaimed, backing away from the creature, as the creature came closer to her.

"Everything's okay! Don't be scared!" She soothed, going closer to Marinette.

"Ahh! The bug mouse talks!" She exclaimed, backing away, running to her walk-in closet as she locked herself.

"Listen Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to-" Before Tikki could explain the closet opened as Marinette trapped her in a shoe box.

"Aha! I got you, you little bug-mouse! Now What are you, and how do you know my name?" She exclaimed, lightly shaking the shoe box.

Tikki sighed. "I am a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain." Tikki said from the box. Marinette hesitated before opening the shoe box, Tikki flying out from it.

"I grant powers, yours is the power of Luck."

Marinette suddenly bolts up, running to the door. Clutching the doorknob. "Mother! Anaelle!"

Tikki immediately zoomed to her, stopping her from opening the door. " No! I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!"

"Stone- what now?"

"Stoneheart. The akuma's that's been rampaging through the city."

"I didn't know about that…still this must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is playing the violin and stuttering around people, I don't even talk to anyone...ooh I know, you should make my make-up artist a hero! She's interested at that…"

"Marinette, you are the chosen one!"

"But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in her own house! Still there are a lot of people more capable than me, so bye!" Marinette ushered Tikki inside, with Tikki still resisting to move.

"Marinette, you are capable and that's why you are chosen."

Marinette sighed, there was no way she was getting out of the hero thing was she? Plus her mother would kill her if she knew about this.

"Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?" She puts on the earrings.

"It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture. You must say Miraculous Ladybug after." Tikki instructed.

"Got it! I must capture the akuma and then say miraculous ladybug after. And what's that charm thing again?"

"The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!"

"Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off! Besides if mother knows about this she'll kill me! I don't even talk much and why am I still talking?!" Marinette exclaimed, pacing across her room, nervousness and anxiety looming over her.

"Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on" Tikki instructed.

Marinette stopped her pacing. "Spots on?"

Pink-ish glitter surrounded her, spandex covering half of her body and left a mask on her face.

"Ahh!... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere!" Marinette now Ladybug, tried to get the mask off unfortunately ended up pinching herself.

A beep fron her phone caught her attention, grabbing her phone from the desk. She gave her attention to the news that was featured on her screen. (We all have those right?)

A reporter appeared. "Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!" Marinette quickly shuts it off.

"So that's the monster she was referring to. Now I know that mom doesn't have humour." She muttered, she went out to her balcony, yo-yo in her hand, as she was about to vault herself out of the balcony a knock made her stop.

"Miss Marinette! Your mother asked me to check on you." Anaelle said through her door.

She tensed, no one should know! She would be dead if Anaelle knew about the whole Ladybug superhero thing.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine A-Anaelle. I'm Great." She stuttered out her reply from the balcony. She wasn't quite used to talking to people except for Tikki.

She heard shuffling from the door. "Okay then Miss." Anaelle then left, her heels clicking the stone cold floor.

Ladybug sighed in relief, before clutching her yo-yo. " Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy?"

She grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue across the street. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side.

:

Chat tightrope walked his stick. His feet wobbling a bit and arms up. " I'm starting to get the hang of this." He said, before spotting a falling heroine. The heroine falls in his arms, a yo-yo following behind as they both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't do it on p-purpose." She stuttered out her apology. She still wasn't quite used to talking to other people.

"I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Chat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?" He asked.

"I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh..."- she pulls the yoyo, making them fall on the grounds -"Madly Stuttery. I-I'm re-really stu-stuttery." She adds, untangling themselves from her yoyo.

"No sweat, stuttery girl. I'm learning the ropes too." Chat said dusting his suit.

Suddenly, the floor trembles. Spotting (see what i did there? ;) ) the crumbling building Chat Noir quickly goes into the building, leaving Ladybug behind.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?"

"To save Paris, right?" He said, running to the building.

Ladybug groaned. She was not prepared for this. "Trust yourself, trust yourself..." She muttered as she used her yo-yo to swing around and follow the other hero.

:

"KIMMM! So, who's boss now?" Stoneheart snarls, coming down from roof of the arena.

"I-Ivan?" Kim stuttered out.

"No, it's Stoneheart now!" Stoneheart stomped his way to Kim, who cowered in fear.

Horrified,Kim runs away from the monster but he soon trips and falls. Chat soon appears baton in his hand.

"Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you." Chat said, grabbing the attention of the akuma.

Chat Noir hits Stoneheart with his extended baton, but he gets bigger. Causing him to back away, shrinking his baton, he looks around the area.

"Where are you, partner?" He muttered.

:

Ladybug watches the entire scene from the fence of the arena. Covering her face, feeling guilt and shame. " Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it..." She focused her attention back to the akuma, where Stoneheart was about to hit a girl, but Chat quickly saved her.

Feeling an ounce of courage bounding over her, she soon came to the scene jumping from the roof, she made her way to the akuma, wrapping it with her yoyo . "A-Animal cruelty? How s-shameful!" She exclaimed.

From the distance she could hear a "Yes!". Probably from the girl Chat saved.

She turned her attention to Chat Noir. " Sorry it took so long, Chat Noir." She apologised.

Chat waved it off, " It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!" As he was about to charge Ladybug stopped him, by grabbing his tail.

"Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different." She said, surprising herself, speaking without a stutter.

"Different how?"

"Uhhh... I don't know." She felt pathetic not being able to do anything, but Tikki did say she has powers.

"Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch." Her feline counterpart said. Bringing her out from her thoughts.

"Cataclysm!" He exclaimed, punching the air as black bubbles circulate his hand. Glancing around his surroundings he pressed his hand at the net beside him turning it into black as it dissolves.

"No, don't do that!"

"Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!" Chat then charges to the akuma.

"Cha-Chat Noir! Wait!"

Chat then hits Stoneheart's foot, before noticing his cataclysm didn't work.

"Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power." Stoneheart looks down at him, before throwing him away.

"A-and you only have five minutes be-before you transform back. D-didn't your kwami explain anything to you?" She asked.

"I guess I was a little excited about my new life." Ladybug sighed, he was right she too was excited about her new fighting crime life.

"We-well, up to me. Lucky Charm!" She exclaimed, a suit fell down.

"Super power?"

"M-my kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding."

"Well, he's made entirely out of stone." Chat pointed out.

"His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. M-maybe the object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!" Ladybug thought out.

"So what's your plan?" Chat asked.

Ladybug used her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear. "This!" She grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Chat Noir's feet with her yo-yo "Don't resist. Trust me."

Ladybug threw Chat at Stoneheart who caught him. "This girl's crazy!"

"Catch me if you can!" Ladybug threw herself to Stoneheart who caught her, dropping the akumatized object.

"And now... You! the tap!" She motioned Alya.

Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her and Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan. Stones falling down as he did.

"This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome." Chat Noir said in awe.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Ivan asked.

Ladybug clutch her yo-yo, "What was it again? Ah yes…-" Ladybug captures the akuma in her yo-yo and sets a white butterfly free.

"Bye-bye Little Butterfly…" Ladybug bids, before throwing her yo-yo in the air.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG" Little Ladybugs flutters around the stones and the damaged objects.

"You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!" Chat Noir praises.

Ladybug blushes. "Y-you mean we both did it…partner."

Chat Noir then reached his fisted hand to her. "Pound it?"

Ladybug looked confused at his outstretched fist. "Pound what? What's that?"

Chat eyes widened. "Wait, you don't know what a fist bump is?" He asked.

"N-No."

He smiled, reaching out his hand to hers, he folds her fingers and lets it gently bump his.

"Pound it." He said, bumping his fists to hers gently.

"So this is a fist bump?" He nodded.

She then beamed, reaching out hers once again she grins.

"Let's do it again!" He smiled.

"Pound it."

Chat Noirs miraculous then beeps.

"You should get going. Our identities must remain secret."

"Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?" Ladybug nodded excitedly, she made a friend and a partner!"

Ladybug then picks up the paper and reads it.

"You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."

"Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me." Ivan huffed, crossing his arms.

Ladybug gave him a smile. "Well I don't know much about love but you know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them." She said, feeling a pang of sadness in her.

"Your good at advices…miss?"

Ladybug smiled, before being ambushed by a reddish-brown haired girl.

"Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh..." The girl bombarded her with questions.

"Uhh…L-Ladybug, call me Ladybug."

Alya beamed. "Ladybug…super awesome!"

:

"So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!" The reporter said.

Marinette smiled, hugging her knees.

"I did it, Tikki! I stuttered less and made a friend…and a partner." Marinette said, fisting her hand at where she and Chat fist bumped.

"You see? You were up to it!" Tikki cheered, nuzzling Marinette.

Knock, knock

"Miss Marinette, it's dinner time." Anaelle said through her door.

Marinette stood up heading to the door. "Oh, what do want to eat Tikki?" She asked.

"Cookies, please." Marinette nodded, opening the door, where Anaelle waited.

Tikki sighed happily. Marinette was perfect for the job.

Turning her attention to the Television she watched the news about the new heroes.

"I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Chat Noir."

:

So I didn't write how Adrien received his miraculous since it's a Mari centric and I made Marinette/Ladybug capture the akuma. I mean I think Marinette's the type that never forgets hence she's a perfect model her mother made. So I doubt she'll forget since Tikki explained it.

And instead of being clumsy I made Mari, stuttery. I find it suits her than being clumsy.

Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews it made my day as always.


	8. Fall

Marinette is always excited when she meets up with Chat. Every akuma attack and patrol.

Though sometimes akumas would attack exactly at the same time as her classes and her excuses were inevitable.

"Um, m-my stomach hurts!"

"I n-need to go to-to the bathroom!"

"I-I f-forgot something, please excuse me."

She told all of those excuses at Anaelle and her teachers.

:

Marinette would often day dream about Chat. Tikki says she has a crush which she definitely denies saying…

"I'm just excited that I have a friend!"

Tikki sighed, amused at Marinette's enthusiasm to meet her partner. For once the Ladybug was the eager one.

But for Marinette, she could list down a lot of reasons why she liked him. Without Tikki knowing of course.

If it was she were to chose all the reasons why she liked him.

It would be his kindness.

:

Ladybug, having caught in the rain settled under a tree, she couldn't afford to get wet in the rain, if she'll catch a cold she was sure she would be caught dead by her mother.

"I'm sorry for sending ourselves in the middle a rain." She whispered, don't blame her that it suddenly rained.

She heard shuffling above, she glanced up to see a black figure perched on the highest branch.

The figure slowly went down to reveal Chat Noir.

"Ch-chat what are you doing here!" She asked.

Chat grinned, a closed umbrella attached on his belt.

"Hello there M'Lady, I was just having a stroll until the rain poured down on me, luckily I brought an umbrella. How about you?"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "I-I was taking a stroll too, then it rained and I couldn't afford to be wet." She said, hugging her knees.

Chat opened his umbrella and handed it to her. "Here, M'Lady I have nothing important to go anyways." He handed her his umbrella.

Ladybug waved her hands. "No-No, it's yours and I wouldn't want you getting caught in the rain." She pushed the black umbrella back to him.

He smiled, holding her hands and handing his umbrella to her. "I insist M'Lady, you can return it at patrol. You have something important to go." She stared at him while he did the same, their hands still touching.

Then all of the sudden the umbrella closed on her.

Chat laughed - and it was melodious or was it just her - she peeked up from the umbrella where he laughed, she gave him a sheepish smile. He shook his head at her playfully before opening the umbrella.

"Th-thank you Ch-Chat."

"You're welcome and be careful."

She gives him one last smile before dropping on the ground.

"I will"

:

After looking a place to de-transform, she kept glancing back at the tree.

"He's so kind" She murmured with a blush.

:

My shortest chapter on the fic. This is a filler chapter though. Honestly there was one more mini oneshot before we continue where we left off, but I decided this will be the last one for the mini oneshot. Next will be the reveal and how Tikki will be saved, bla, bla bla, boring stuff bla.

And there will another arc "Remembering" (2 chapters only) where the team helps Le Paon aka Mari regain her memories overall I think this story will end at I dunno 20 or 15+ chapters? Either way I still hadn't got a plot for the last chapter and how everything will turn out. I already made the plots for the chapters until chapter 12 and the others are still blank. Ugh, is this what authors suffer? I'm panicking already my brain now hurts for thinking what happens next.

Once again, thank you for the follow,reviews and favourites.


	9. The Reveal

My brain hurts right now, I mean I'm still looking for the ending and I don't want this story to be left ending-less since I don't want to disappoint you readers.

But don't worry! I'm still researching and getting tips for a wonderful and straight to the plots.

Thank you for your patience with this chapter, I was hoping to finish this story by the end of 2017 (if I'm lucky) and I have a lot of ongoing story projects and like my story ChloeNette. Which made me wince every time I read it. I'm gonna rewrite the whole thing. Which might take a while.

Now enough of my ramblings now onto the chapter.

/MLB/

Marinette's been livelier than usual and attract quite a lot of attention per usual too. Ever since she became Le Paon and the sudden reveal that she was a previous Ladybug and lost her memories during her time as the hero. Still leaving her confused at the whole situation.

On the other hand, she was extremely cautious around her surroundings. Since anyone could be the four super heroes. That played a game on finding out who they are since they already knew who Marinette being Ladybug and Le Paon and all.

For one, she was quite irritated on why they didn't just reveal themselves to her last night. Lost at her thoughts she didn't realise she bumped into someone.

"Oof, s-sorry about that," she excused, picking the books the person dropped.

"No worries, Princess, I mean Marinette," Adrien said with a smile. "Well, I better head to class then, see you later," he waved off, accepting the books from Marinette, before walking away, leaving Marinette bewildered.

"Princess?"

"Oh Hi! Mari-kins!" Chloe greeted.

She gave him a warm smile. "Hi Chloe"

"That was some patrol last night, I hope you'll get the use to the jumping," Chloe said, giving her a knowing smile.

"Wha-?"

RING

"Oh, there's the bell, I gotta go Mari, bye!"

Chloe left, leaving Marinette confused. First was Adrien, then Chloe?!

Today was surely strange.

Alya and Nino then passed by her by the lockers, both of them grinning and saying keywords loudly enough for her to hear.

"I know right, Nino, PEACOCKS are really pretty."

"Yeah, and especially how they could JUMP really high!"

Marinette closed her locker, looking at the pair suspiciously. Was today act strange day?

She excused herself to the bathroom, her mind was still racing on the events today. She locked the door and started to pace the room.

Duusu was on top of her purse, glancing at Marinette worried.

"You should calm down Marinette," Duusu nuzzled her cheek.

"You're right, but i-is it peacock day? Do they know about Le Paon? Did Chloé know? Adrien called me princess? Alya and Nino-" Marinette then started hyperventilating, Duusu's eyes widened as she tried to calm the teen down.

"Marinette,calm down, now how about put two and two together?"

Marinette slowly calmed down, taking deep breaths.

"A-alright-" Marinette gave Duusu a shaky smile. "First Adrien called me Princess, which Chat is the only one who calls me that , the-then Chloé talked about patrol in such a familiar manner, then Nino and Alya talked about peacocks, how pretty they are and how high they jump, but-but last time I checked real life pe-peacocks doesn't jump that high. Do you think-," she turned to Duusu who has a grin on her face, nodded excitedly.

"Wha-what? So-so it is true!" Duusu nodded.

"The-they're the heroes?!"

Marinette then broke down, hyperventilating from the information that was just revealed to her.

Meanwhile, outside the girl's restroom, four curious ears listened to the conversation.

"It's Adrien's fault for displaying such an obvious hint," Chloe accused, rolling her eyes at him.

"Me? I'm sure the ' I hope you'll get the use to jumping ' is subtle," Adrien mocked, air quoting in Chloe's direction.

"Pssh, Turtle head and fox tails ' peacocks are really pretty! ' sure did made it hard for Marinette to find out," she remarked, ignoring the ' Hey! ' of the latter.

They were now indulged in an argument. Unaware of the door opening in front of them.

"Ehem,"

They stopped, shocked at the voice in front of them.

"Ma-Mari!"

Marinette gave them a smile. "So I finally found you guys!" She said,wearing a victory grin. Duusu gave the four teens a disapproving shake.

"No fighting, it's already hard to keep Marinette calm during her breakdown," the kwami tsked.

The four bowed their heads, mumbling sorries.

Marinette giggled, before engulfing all of them in a hug, surprising them.

They glanced at Duusu, who gave them a nod.

"Just hug her, peacocks are emotional."

/MLB/

"So you're meaning to say that the peacock miraculous is active?" The dark figure asked, anger brewing in as the kwami shuddered at his frightening stance. "How is that even possible, I have the- unless."

"U-unless what Ma-Master?"

"Someone took it"


	10. Family and Arrangements

awkwardly waves* hehe it's been 2 months since I updated, my absence on this story was because of me thinking if I should drop this or not. But after completing a story and making a new one. I just had to write a new chapter and after reviewing the entire story, I was cringing at probably everything! But then again, I think The Model and The Feline Hero was the story that showed how my writing style changed and that this story showed potential.

I wanna thank you to everyone who supported the story and I won't stop from writing this story.

Despite me forgetting the entire plot or what comes next. At least I have a new chapter focusing on the last one.

/MLB/

Le Paon was soaring.

Well more like hopping, since she wasn't able to fly but only hopping.

And by hopping she also meant tripping along the way. With Chat and the other members assisting her. Mostly Chat though, despite sneezing every time she was near.

She was terrible at these power thingys. But after much persuasion from Chat to join their patrol (he was seriously not allowing her to join patrol since he thinks he wasn't ready yet *cue air quotes*) thank goodness that her members agreed to let her join.

Despite the trips, she was with her best friends, who she discovered were her new teammates. The people who were going to help her get Tikki, to get her old memories back.

"After the patrol, we'll head to Master Fu and eventually talk to him about the plan," Chat instructed to them as soon as they stopped on the roof of a random building.

"What plan?" Le Paon questioned, she wasn't told of a plan.

Queen Bee gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "It's about how we'll break into your house and find the miraculous," she said bluntly.

"Wait break in?" Le Paon questioned, breaking in her house?! What about her mom?

"Queen!" The three heroes hissed at her, glaring at her sudden answer.

"What? I just told her the truth, you guys are gonna tell her about it anyways," she said, annoyed.

"Wait, but if we're breaking in what about mother?"

"That's why we'll need you!" Tortue slung his arm on Le Paon's shoulder. "Namely because none of us went to your house and we don't even know how your house works," he stated with a sheepish smile.

Le Paon looked confused, she lifted his shoulder. "What do you mean how my house works?" She asked.

Tortue rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh well seeing how you live in a gigantic mansion, we don't know the inside of it, just like Adrien's here, last time I went there I got lost and it was not fun," he muttered, the last part.

Queen Bee leaned over her shoulder, "Don't mind it, it's a peasant term," she whispered.

That caught the three's attention, "Bee! We agreed to never say that word in wording things," Volpina scolded.

Queen only rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Somehow Queen was in a very bad mood.

Chat sighed, "Seriously guys, let's focus on the plan!" He suddenly trips, landing next to Le Paon causing him to fit a sneeze.

"Achoo! Gu-guys- we should- achoo!"

That got Le Paon to laugh.

The other's following, then Chat, despite him being the one being laughed at.

Le Paon smiled, looking at the scene in front of her.

All her friends laughing, Chat was still on the ground, Tortue clutching his stomach in laughter and Queen Bee and Volpina, with Queen's arm on Volpina's she was leaning in for support as they laughed.

She feels as if she was at home. She feels that the team is a family.

Well technically the team was a family.

A family of best friends who are secretly superheroes. A family of friends she could count on.

A family that would never leave her.

/MLB/

"Is the date set?" Sabine asked through the phone.

("Of course, it's just a few days until the party") The voice answered.

"But Gabriel, don't you think they're a bit young?"

("It's just an engagement, both of them being 16, I'm sure they could handle it. We'll try not to pressure them into an early marriage, they'll just be fiance's until they're in the right age. The party is just an announcement for our companies partnership")

"I-I-" There was clear hesitation in her voice, "I'll see you at the party."

("Likewise")

The line was cut off.

Sabine sighed, was it the right thing to do?

She was already set with the plan a few months ago but why did she hesitate only now?

If only they were here, then she wouldn't have made bad choices.

Author's Note:

Well that's it, I'm pointing out that Tom and Mama Agreste knew each other.

Also since Mama Agreste's Name wasn't revealed yet. I was thinking her name was a letter Z.

Why?

Well pointing it out,

Adrien's name starts with an A, while Gabriel is a G, that forms AG, but I think it has an intention that the Agreste Family forms ZAG, if Mama Agreste's name was a Z. See it? I'm finding names that form Z, french based of course.

Stay tuned for the next update, probably next week, if I could manage.


	11. The Mission

Once they arrived at Master Fu's, Le Paon felt giddy and nervous at the same time.

They were breaking into her home. Who wouldn't be?

She considered it fun - she was always fond of watching these kind of movies, spy movies that is - and nervous seeing how it could make headlines if they were caught. "Heroes breaking into fashion designer's estate", reporters would have a field day! She giggled at the thought.

Master Fu ushered them inside, each instructing them to sit on the mats.

"I see that you have a plan?" Master Fu started.

Plan?

"Yes sir, it's how we'll retrieve the Ladybug miraculous and that Le Paon, Volpina and I will be the ones to go inside, while Queen and Tortue will be the look-outs and since this is Le Paon's house, she'll lead the way and how the your intuition about the miraculous glowing bright when the rightful owner is near, is where we'll find the Ladybug Miraculous," Chat finished.

Master Fu hummed, "I see you already thought of everything Chat Noir?"

Chat's cheeks flushed a little. "Er, yeah, I-I wasn't able to sleep well and I had to think of the plan to get my mind off things."

Tortue smirked, "Ooh, what kind of things?" He leaned in over Chat.

Chat flushed, "Shut up Nino!"

The girls giggled as Master Fu sighed, amused.

"Now, are all of you ready to rescue Ladybug's kwami?"

/MLB/

"Everyone knows the plan, right?" Chat asked again, as the Cheng estate came to their peripheral vision.

"Yep," Queen Bee responded.

"Yes," Volpina said.

"You got it!" Tortue finished.

"Paon?" Chat inquired, seeing that she wasn't responding as she quietly hopping from roof to roof.

"Wha-what was it again?" She cheekily asked. No idea on what their conversation was.

"The plan?"

"Oh yes! I-I know about it!"

"Good," Chat nodded, sending her a smile. "Do you know which room the miraculous is? I mean any ideas?"

Le Paon thought about it as they landed on her balcony. "Er, her office maybe? Since mother spends most of her time there," Paon sadly said, looking away as she opened the door.

Everyone came inside, going to their partner for the plan, with Tortue Verte and Queen Bee, and Volpina,Chat and Le Paon.

Le Paon passed Chat to open the doors, but the gentle brush of her tail to his skin made him sneeze.

"A-Achoo!" Chat sneezed.

Other's immediately shushed him, Tortue covering Chat's nose with his finger from his second sneeze.

"Er, Paon, I think it would be best if you de-transform," Tortue suggested. "For precaution, since Sneezeboy right here can make our mission a disaster."

Le Paon nodded, "Sure," she was a bit hesitant. Without the suit made her feel vulnerable, but hey her superhero best friends are right behind her. Blue glitter surrounded her as blue spandex was replaced with pink jammies and a white shirt.

Marinette flushed, she didn't expect to de-transform!

Chat also flushed, as the other heroes in the room cooed.

"Aw you look so cute Mari!" Volpina gushed.

Tortue nudged Chat, "Hey, don't you think Mari's jammies look so-"

"Shut up Nino!"

"Now that we're done complimenting Marinette, can we get to the mission?" Queen Bee reminded, annoyed.

"Yes, so here's the instructions," Marinette started, "Bee and Tortue follow us to the office and wait outside while Chat, Volpina and I will go inside and if someone's coming just knock,capiche?" Marinette held her hand in a big thumbs up.

Everyone stiffled a laugh.

Seriously, Marinette's just too cute.

"N-Nette, are you copying me from yesterday?" Tortue asked, a hand covering his mouth.

Marinette's lips curved into a smile, a rosy blush on her cheeks. "M-maybe?"

The three erupted into laughs.

Seriously, Marinette's just too cute for their own good.

/MLB/

The group went to the office, with Marinette guiding them.

Chat noticed a few paintings similar to their own and the interior designs were quite similar to thems, but the Cheng's has more creativity in theirs, with elegant shapes on the walls and furniture and walls with a 'homey' feeling into it.

Marinette came to a halt in front of a door shaped into a diamond, the door was shaded with different sorts of gray.

"So, this is her office, I-I doubt Mother has any security inside," Marinette said. "And it's lock-" she twisted the doorknobs. "But, I once saw the key at either one of the potted plants here," she motioned to the plant inside a big gray vase.

"Then, we'll just dig one of the vases," Chat suggested.

"There's no way that I'm touching that."

Volpina sighed and rolled her eyes. "We didn't ask you Bee."

Queen only huffed in annoyance, looking away from the vase

"Now who's gonna dig it up?" Chat asked.

Both Volpina and Tortue looked away, while Chat rumaged inside the pot, until a click was heard. He pulled out his hand, a key rested on his palm.

"I am not touching that or you," Bee sneered, pointing at his dirt covered hand.

"No one asked you," Volpina remarked.

Chat rolled eyes, it's just a little dirt. He unlocked the door, motioning his members to follow him, except Queen and Tortue, since both of them were lookouts.

The whole office was well edited, with every piece of furniture hiding an artistic style. The color palette of the room and interior design was gray with a grayer shade of girlish flair. To be expected of a female fashion designer.

Volpina and Chat suddenly noticed one of their partners disappearance. They saw Marinette drawing near a portrait. Behind the portrait, pinkish light gleamed bright.

Sharing the same awe and wonder with Volpina, the nodded. It was clear indication of where the miraculous is.

Marinette stared at the gleamimg light. She was about to open until Duusu blocked her hand, swaying happily.

"It's Tikki!" She squealed, motioning the other's to open the painting.

Chat realised something, the peacock miraculous was from a safe behind a portrait and this ladybug miraculous has the same placement. Lifting his head up, he saw a man or rather a familiar one.

"It's Marinette's father..." he breathed out, freaked out a little by these two coincidences.

A hand waving in front of his face made him snap out from his thoughts, Tortue and the other's looking at hin worried, a box in Volpina's hands. Since the safe wasn't really locked at all.

"You guys got the book? Th-then let's head out," he ordered, the glow of box slowly faded.

They made their way out without any problems before heading out to Master Fu's to complete the mission.

/MLB/

"Interesting..." Master Fu hummed, scratching his chin while he examined the box.

The heroes stood in front of the him, puzzled at his expressions.

"Wh-what's wrong Master Fu?" Le Paon asked, the man's face was a mixture between good and bad news.

"Good news is; Tikki has been retrieved, while the bad news is... it may take a little time for her to come out and to explain everything."

/MLB/

Marinette laid on her bed, staring at the pink ceilings above, arm rested on her forehead.

Last night was pretty incredible and nerve-wracking at the same time!

But what was worst was Tikki isn't going to come out of the earrings yet, due to her powers being all drained up and needing a few more days or weeks inside before her powers are restored, as explained by Master Fu.

She wasn't sure how to feel about all of this yet.

A knock on the door alerted someone's present.

"C-come in," she ordered.

The door opened, revealing Anaelle, her mother's assistant.

"Miss Marinette, it's time to go to the party," she reminded.

"O-Of course," standing up, she straightened her puffy pink off shoulder dress. She fetch her matching purse with Duusu inside, before heading out of her room following Anaelle.

Oh didn't she mention she was going to a party?

Author's Note:

Next is the announcement and also, did you know that Mari and Adrien already know of the party but not all of what's in store. They only know the announcement of the companies partnership.


	12. Announcements

**From now on, we'll call Volpina and Tortue Verte, Rena Rouge and Carapace.**

/MLB/

With hazy eyes, Marinette stared out the window of the moving limo. Tapping her feet impatiently as time went by. Her poofy red dress opened slightly lashing her face with the skirt every time they hit a bump. Her purse - matching colour to her dress - was safely tucked beside her, where Duusu slept peacefully.

She could only glare at the dress. Where were they going anyways? Anaelle randomly came to her room to inform her of this party and later came to get her. She wasn't exactly sure what this party was all about. But she knows that this party is for the success of the Cheng-Agreste collaboration. And she hopes that Adrien will be there.

"Marinette will you please stop fidgeting," Sabine told, wearing a simplistic Chinese styled dress. "We've only been here for ten minutes."

"Y-yes mother," she uttered quietly, looking away.

"You've been very chatty lately," Sabine noted sparing a glance at her daughter, who paused eyes wide.

She felt crestfallen. "I-I can not talk, if you'd like mo-mother."

Sabine merely smiled, sparing a glance over to Marinette she winked. "But talking is good." Marinette nodded, surprised by her mother's sudden remark. But something shifted in their normal routine of conversing. It was as if, his father was still around. Where everything was in bright colours, her father was still there and how her family was complete.

Still, her father might still be missing. But what's important was, she still has a mother. And the disappearance of her father wasn't gonna let her from making her mother suffer loneliness well, alone.

She smiled in return, beaming as her mother responded with a simple twist of the lips. She was going to make their family whole again.

Even if it was just Mother and Daughter.

/MLB/

The limousine arrived. It must have been another fashion designer, Adrien noticed.

The party was held at the Bourgeois hotel. Andre Bourgeois himself convinced his father to hold it there. For publicity and such.

His father was generous enough for him to invite a few friends, who other than Nino and Alya, - Chloe was an exception though, she practically lives here - as long as they behave.

He didn't know what this party was about. But he did eavesdrop on a few makeup artists saying Gabriel and Sabine have a big announcement to share. And oh boy, the sound and thought worried him.

He sighed, staring blankly at the open space. He was in Chloe's balcony, where Chloe agreed to let them stay there if the party's ever going to get boring.

He felt arms on his shoulders, feeling the heavy weight and the smell of heavy cologne he rolled his eyes. "What'cha worried about dude?" Nino asked, clinging on Adrien's shoulders.

He slapped the hand on his shoulder focusing down below. "Dunno," he answered. "I'm just having a bad feeling about this. It's like this party's a set up." It was true. He felt a if he was lured into a trap. Wouldn't Nathalie or his Father tell him what it was all about rather than keeping him on the edge with the so called surprises.

"You're just being paranoid Adrien," Alya affirmed standing besides Adrien. "Like always." Adrien scoffed at the idea.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," Chloe interjected, joining where the gang was. "Like than one time when we were twelve you thought Gabriel was brainwashed when he agreed to let you join us to the countryside." Adrien flushed, narrowing his eyes on her. Alya and Nino seemed too happy with Chloe's story, laughing along the blonde.

He had nice friends, alright.

/MLB/

Marinette's eyes darted around the room. Looking for that one blonde. Where was he anyways? she pondered.

"Marinette stay close," Sabine said, before continuing her talk with a fellow colleague. She felt as if she was a child, her mother asking her to stay close. She's not five or some fidgeting toddler. She huffed, sitting back on the chair.

She rested her chin on her palm, drumming her fingers on the table. Mixed with her heavy eyelids and multiple sighs. She was tedious.

Unbeknownst to her, the gang spied on her. Watching her suffering silently at the whims of an adult party.

"Look it's Mari," Alya pointed out.

"Yeah, and she looks like she's suffering out there," Nino guessed.

Chloe shove them lightly aside, flipping her ponytail, strutting over to Marinette, who sat across from them. Chloe's shimmering yellow dress fluttered as she walked, making sure the attention was on her.

"Then why not accompany her?" She said over her shoulder, continuing her walk.

The three rolled their eyes. Even as Queen Bee Chlor never changed - except the being nice part - the others had no choice but to follow the shimmering teen.

Marinette felt hands on her shoulder, whipping her head suddenly to find Chloe smiling brightly.

"Oh Mari-kins! You came!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling her hands from her shoulders. "You could've come earlier and we could have both go shopping for dresses!" Marinette smiled, Chloe was yet the same.

"Yo Nettie." Marinette turned around to see Alya,Nino and Adrien happily greeting at her. Alya immediately came to hug her, while Nino patted her head. Adrien came and gave her a warm smile.

"You guys are here too?" She beamed, she was just expecting Adrien, yet here they are.

"Father said I can bring them over as long as we behave, also we have an after party held in Chloe's room," Adrien announced. "It's not much of a party, but a simple get together until we have patrol."

"Really? I can't wait," she replied, and she really can't wait. She's never been to an after party. It would be nice to experience it.

"Oh my gosh girl! Love the dress!" Alya complimented, Marinette flushed. The change of topic was fast.

"Y-yours too and Chloe's." She glanced to Alya's bright orange dress to Chloe's shimmering yellow. The boys wore tuxs, and she could tell Nino was not comfortable at all. Judging by his frustrated look at his tie.

"Wanna sit with us, Mari-"

Nino was cut off when a voice; "Marinette" suddenly called. The teens glanced behind to find Sabine, wearing an expression that held a questioning look to her were beside her daughter.

"Mo-mother! Um, th-these are my friends," Marinette pointed, surprised at her sudden appearance. "Th-they're the once who encourage me to talk more."

Adrien. Being the polite gen he was, greeted first. "Good evening Mrs. Cheng, I'm Adrien Agreste, I think you already knoe me." Sabine nodded in greeting.

"I'm Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the Mayor."

"I'm Alya Cesaire, madam."

"And I-I'm Nino Lahiffe."

Sabine smiled, something Marinette unexpected. "I see, it's nice to meet you all." She glanced to Marinette who possesses a nervous look. "Marinette, you may go sit with them." With a single nod Sabine left. Once she was out of sight, Marinette sagged.

Alya raised a brow once they reached their table. "Was your mom always this-"

"Tense? Serious? No, not at all." Marinette alluded. "To be honest, she was way different than this and-and so was I." She smiled wistfully, looking down her clamped hands, realising the gang was staring at her, she flushed. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't realise-"

"No," Adrien cuts her off. "Mari, are you alright if we want to listen to past you? I, I mean we want to learn more about you, right guys?" He peered to his teammates, who sat on their chairs nodding.

"We'd love to, Mari. That is if you agree?" Alya asked.

Marinette smiled. "Of course, take a sit and I-I'll tell you guys everything." Everyone was on the edge of their seats. They never thought that Marinette and Sabine wasn't like how they are now, as their friend and teammate, the gang felt the need to know about their little Marinette.

"You see, it all started on summer, dad was still there and we were happy. It wasn't until he went into another business trip. Mother was bit hesitant when he went to this long trip-"

(A wary Sabine had her hands clasp on her chest, making her way to her husband who was packing. "Are you sure about this, Tom?"

The man chuckled, "Of course I am dear, it's just a business trip like always, but this time it's 3 months," he answered, despite his merry smile. It hid something that even Sabine was bothered. It was fake.

She sighed, "Alright then, but promise me you'll return safely, alright?"

He smiled, "Alright." He kissed her forehead, his petite wife emitted a blush. "Besides, Marinette's here to accompany you. It's gonna be alright." With that, he wrapped his arms around her.

They were going to make it, Sabine thought. Even if it was just the two of them. Mother and Daughter. )

"-Then, his four months ended. But he didn't return. Mother was afraid that something terrible happened to him. She ordered a bunch of people to find him. She even went to where he was last found. She returned home with a box, I didn't get to see what was inside. But I know it was very special. To recap- Dad went missing and mother wasn't the same again." Marinette finished, her head hung, her gaze glued on her clasped hands resting on lap. Suddenly a tear rolled down. Dropping slowly on her skirt. Then a stream of tears rolled down like an avalanche.

It was painful to see her like this. Her friends thought. They couldn't just sit there and watch her cry. Adrien stood up from his seat. Dropped down on his knees, then wrapped his arms around her. Marinette did nothing but hug back. All Adrien could do was embrace her and let the torrent of her tears to soak through his shirt. He could feel her clench her fists, not knowing whether to be mad or cry. Because her situation was the same as his.

She was silently screaming, suffocating with each breath she took holding onto her pride. It was unlike her to cry.

The others took notice and stood up from their chairs. Nino went to her side, patting her head. Chloe was at her back while Alya stayed behind Adrien's back, offering her hand for Marinette to grip. There they were. Consoling another member of their team.

After sometime, Adrien pulled back, feeling her regain her breath. The others moved beside him.

She still had her head hung low. She lifted it to give them a small smile, reassuring them that she was ok.

"Th-thank you, I'm fine now."

They smiled, returning Marinette's. What mattered was, she was fine.

/MLB/

Sabine watched from thr distance. Her daughter just cried and it could either be caused by something miserable or her father.

She glanced back to Gabriel's retreating figuring. Going to the stage to announce the engagement. She paused, she gazed back to her daughter who smiled along with her friends. Then to the stage.

Tom wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want his daughter to be engage to someone at a young age. He wouldn't want this.

She stood up. Her colleagues observing her with a questioning look. Their eyes mirrored to where she was going.

She ignored them, trudging to where Gabriel was going. She quickened her pace once Gabriel was on the stage holding the microphone. Attention was now on him

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to-"

"Gabriel." She caught up to him. He paused from his introduction.

"What is it Sabine? Can't you see I'm-"

"Now."

Gabriel reluctantly followed her, handing the microphone to Nathalie who was near by. Everyone seemed confused.

Adrien eyed his father, "What the heck is he doing?" Nino shrugged popping another finger sandwhich.

"Beats me"

/MLB/

She lead him to a corner. Her eyes fierce with determination. Gabriel following behind.

He dusted his suit, eyeing the petite woman. "Now what is it so important that you have to drag me all the way here?"

"We have to cancel the engagement."

Gabriel felt startled. "What? No, we can't. It's for the-"

"Company?" Sabine finished. "I've been thinking about this Gabriel. They're just too young."

"But what about the partnership?" Gabriel questioned.

"Is that what our spouses would want?" That pierced deeply. He averted his eyes away from her.

He sighed, straightening his posture. "All right then." He turned to Sabine, whose eyes glued on him.

"Besides, we would still be partners even if

we don't need to engage our children. We and our spouses were best friends Gabe, now why would that change?"

His lips twisted, hinting a small smile. Glancing back to the petite woman. "Fine, but you better share that secret portfolio you've been talking about." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Of course Gabriel."

/MLB/

Gabriel and Sabine returned, people were obviously confused to what was happening. Yet they waited for the two to announce the most awaited thing from the gossip that had been frolicking around.

"Sorry for the short interruption, ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming. We want to...welcome you all to the party."

From a far the five teens sighed, expecting something really juicy other than a boring welcoming speech.

"That was it? Seriously to think I had to come here!" Chloe complained.

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was something important and to think I've been worried about it all day." The others chuckled, while Marinette stared at the stage with great concentration.

She felt as if they were hiding something. Something that was about to be said. She felt a poke through her purse, Duusu eyeing at her.

"You felt it Marinette?" She asked.

She stared at the kwami wide eyed before nodding. "Y-yeah, it felt like an instinct. I had a feeling that there was something more than just a problem. I feel like having a sudden instict to protect."

Duusu grinned. "Well that's the job of a peacock, sweet pea."

/MLB/

Master Fu sat cross legged on the mat. Feeling great ease around them. Until a certain kwami zoomed to him with panic.

He opened his eyes. "Yes, Wayzz?"

"Master! It's glowing! She has finally woken up!"

He said nothing and stood up, following Wayzz and the red light illuminating from the other room.

There in a table, the small box emitted a reddish light. That even blinded him.

He turned to the worried kwami. "It's time."

 **Author's Note:**

 **J** **ust found out that the peacock symbolizes Vision, Royalty, Spirituality, Awakening, Guidance, Protection, Watchfulness. So that's** **why Mari felt that.**

 **I know some of you might be mad because I canceled the engagement, and I totally did it for a good reason.**

 **Also Tom's not dead.**


	13. rewrite (AN)

Hello everyone! it's been so long, no? this is currently under re writing. I'm just gonna change a few things, removing some grammars errors and altering the story a bit. I've been receiving a lot of reviews lately from this story. I'll probably post the new chapter after I'm done editing. I'm sure this won't take long :)

also planning to rename this

"Love has no bounds"

or

"Cats and Models"

which title do you like? Yay or nay?

also, the reason I'm rewriting this is bcuz I have some issues with the writing style and grammar and there are some loopholes that'll effect the outcome of the story.

thank you for being patient with this story and reviewing, favouriting and following! Thank you :)


End file.
